Eternity
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Long ago, he made a contract with a demon. Now that demon is tired of waiting so long for him to take his revenge. See what happens when Sebastian's patience runs out. What will become of Ciel's soul in the end...? SebXCiel Yaoi. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

He was a predator… Constantly lusting for more souls. Nothing could slake his thirst; there was no longer anything that could possibly satiate his supreme hunger.

He'd been around for a long time. After dining on useless take-out for so long, one would start to crave a gourmet meal, sooner or later. It was inevitable. And after dining on nothing but gourmet meals for such a long time, they too would no longer be enough.

Many Demons had been driven mad this way. That is why even the life of an immortal must at some point end. Over the long centuries spanning his life, the demon had gained the pleasure of tasting many delicious things… He had gained a certain amount of pickiness concerning which souls he would deign to eat.

Now he was certain there would never be anyone that he could allow himself to partake of. He was growing bored, tired with all of life's flavors. He needed something _more._ Else, he would starve. If that were the case, he would welcome it.

Every time a demon feeds on the soul of a mortal, they become that much stronger. He was not above using seduction in order to gather prey into his coils. It would only make them taste that much sweeter, once he had them. But he had to be careful… His tastes had grown so particular that he no longer cared for anything than less than the purest of souls.

A child was screaming… Calling out to him in the night.

Slitted eyes opened, glowing wide in such stark contrast to the darkness that surrounded him. He was not in a good place… A spark was lit from somewhere within. He must be the first to answer the call, before any of the other demons heard it.

Another was racing toward the same goal… He could feel it. There would be others who could sense the purity in this unstained soul, as well. If he could just make it in time… He could claim the prize as his own.

It had been a long time since the demon had been interested in anyone new. He was content to lie around, waiting slovenly until the day when his abnormally long lifetime would end. He's be snuffed out, just like a candle in the midnight wind. He was no more than that. And the wick was about to run out.

Many words were passed, but in his hunger-induced ravenous state, he understood only two: _'Save me…' _

Yes… Yes, he would do anything for that soul. He wanted it as his. It would be so delicious, and more than that… Something interesting. This boy's spirit was a thing worth having. It wasn't just any soul.

And just like that, the contract was done. He'd written into it every last detail of his own design. He'd used many contracts in his time, but this one was different from any he had forged before. Even without words it was understood that there would be an exchange… The demon's services, for the human's soul. That much was standard. However… Perhaps the boy didn't know the true value of the soul he'd just traded.

That was fortunate.

With a twisted smile, he maliciously slaughtered those few humans unlucky enough to be caught in his grip. They tormented the boy no more.

_ 'Ciel…' _The demon gasped in pure delight, basking in his presence._ 'That's your name… My Ciel.' _He could sense it.

His tormentors had all fled. The boy was covered only in a thin blanket. The red color drew the crimson eyes of the demon closer. He licked his lips, barely able to contain himself from forgoing the contract and devouring him right then.

"I belong to you," He bowed before such a beautiful thing, powerless despite all of his power. "And you to I… Master. Will you give me a name?"

"A name?" The boy faltered.

"Yes… I will serve you as long as it's necessary to get what you want. And then… You will be mine."

The boy thought for a moment. Only one name came to his mind. The one person (at least he'd always thought of his canine companion as a person) that was always there to comfort him in his time of need… Just like this strange creature was now. "…Sebastian."

He smiled devilishly. This would work… Oh yes, this would work marvelously.

Thrilled to have something within his control again, he approached where the boy lay upon the altar. Ciel tried to smile up at the demon that stood before him. Sebastian had faced many people, but never had seen one who was so blatantly unafraid of him, upon first glance. This boy's eyes…

_ 'He has the eyes of someone who has already seen hell. Yet his spirit isn't broken… He is… amazing.' _

"You don't have to smile for me," Sebastian did his best to calm his new master. "Ever. You should know that I can see right through you."

The response startled him for a moment. With eyes as cold as the iciest regions of the underworld, he regarded the tall figure. "Then you should know… I can see through you too."

It had been a long time since he'd heard a mortal speak… And even longer since he'd heard one speak with such authority. He was helpless against the boy. But no one knew just how much…

Sebastian halted, if only for a moment. This was going to be interesting, indeed… He did not regret taking on this fiery youngster for his master. No… Just the opposite. The demon was well pleased with his choice.

With a devilish smirk, he raised a hand to caress the silky smooth skin of Ciel's face. The boy sat up, and the small red covering slid from his shoulders, to pool in his lap. He was showing a little too much skin. Sebastian wanted to… touch it. He needed to feel the warm skin against his own, to-

No. He couldn't do that. Not yet…

Ciel seemed to know just what he was thinking. Maybe the demon was more transparent than he'd originally believed. This would be good for him. He liked learning about his true nature.

Carefully sliding his hands along the delicate skin, cautious not to allow himself to feel too much, Sebastian scooped the boy up into his arms. Upon inhaling his scent, he realized his error. This was a very bad idea… There would be others after him soon. The young one seemed to sense his alarm too.

"We have to get out of here. Now."

Sebastian merely nodded, already walking away with his prize in his arms. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel closed his eyes for a brief moment, letting himself relax against the strong chest. He would have to be careful around this man. He knew Sebastian was a demon… And he knew that no one, not even mortals and especially not demons, could really be trusted. He would keep his distance, as much as possible.

Sebastian knew he had no right to complain. He liked his new name… In fact, he already knew of the perfect surname to go with it. But that didn't mean he liked the idea of being named after a dog.

He stood in the window, cradling his prey that much closer to him as the chill of the night air descended all around them. The demon carried the young boy away… Together, they disappeared into the night.

* * *

It had been a long time since that night… He'd been serving his master for many years now. It seemed that Ciel wasn't quite so willing to let him go.

Although, he had never been so naive as to believe this to be a quick meal… An open and shut case, that his plans would go off so smoothly, without a problem… But it was still a great deal more than he had ever anticipated.

There were so many strange occurrences interfering with Ciel getting his revenge… Revenge was not a task to be taken so lightly, even by nobles of such power. Being the Queen's watchdog was a task in and of itself. Add in that he was a demon who was supposed to be helping said watchdog get revenge on the invisible, countless unnamed faces that no one even knew of, and it was just one giant headache.

As much as his master wanted revenge, it would seem he wanted to live that much more. This led to Sebastian trying to think of ways to ensure that the revenge was done. In order for him to get his end of the deal from the contract, the circle must be completed. He would have to thoroughly finish the deed they had agreed upon. All that remained to be said was how to go about it.

"Sebastian."

His name was spoken from such soft, supple boyish lips… With an air of authority more befitting for someone of his own age. But this boy, this child, was starting to get under Sebastian's skin.

He really should stop referring to Ciel as a child. He'd grown a lot. Though he still dressed in a manner still befitting for a child. Determined to continue wearing shorts, and boyish clothing… Ciel needed to grow up. Still, his features held a youthfulness to them that was uncanny…

But then, why should he want to grow up? What was the point in doing such a thing, when he could so easily die at any given moment? It was a given that the Phantomhive heir would never live a long and full life. Not if he was as consumed by revenge as he'd originally had Sebastian believing that he was.

"Yes, Young Master. What may I do for you?"

He was at his master's side in a flash, smirking at his own thoughts. _'Or _to you_, perhaps…?' _

"Have you prepared the tea?" Ciel didn't even look up from the paperwork he was doing.

That was all he wanted? Sebastian found it nearly impossible not to sigh in exasperation. "Yes, Young Master. I'll have it ready at once."

And he wasn't lying. He crossed the room hastily. Ten seconds after stepping out the door, he was back with a tray and pouring some tea for the boy.

"What kind is this?"

Hungry eyes watched, as he drank from the cup. "…I'm not sure."

He was too focused on his master's lips to even care at this point. There was something about them… So adorable, so pouty. And the way they practically sucked on the edge of the small teacup, just draining the liquid from it… He couldn't tear his eyes away. And so he continued to just stare.

Ciel nearly spit it back out. "What's the matter with you?" He briefly considered that his Butler might be trying to poison him.

"With all due respect, Master… When do you intend to go after those who have wronged you? It's been a while since we've done anything to work toward… _our goal_."

He put particular emphasis on the last part, hoping the boy would get the hint. But Ciel was not taken in by this ploy. He sat with a blank expression, regarding Sebastian with distaste.

"…Have Maylene bring my tea from now on." He was certain now that his Butler had put something strange in his tea. Why else would he be acting this way?

"Hm." _'Insufferable brat.' _"Yes, my Lord…"

He was the one who would regret it. The maid was known for her shortsightedness. She would ensure that his tea was served… Right upon his lap. And Sebastian wouldn't have a problem with it, so long as it properly scalded his master. He was not amused with how long this was taking. He was growing impatient now, and hungrier by the day. Each day seemed to drone on, uselessly…

There was only one thing that seemed to occupy his thoughts lately… And that was how to get the Earl to complete their contract. They had never agreed upon a set time limit. This left the distinct possibility that the contract wouldn't be completely until Ciel was pushing Eighty years old…

And Sebastian couldn't have that. Something would have to be done.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, and I'm a little nervous, if you can't tell… I'm used to writing for other series and each one is always different. Anyway I hope the first chapter was enjoyable, at least. I will try my best to update this at least once a week.**

**-k.R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

Ciel growled in frustration when his Butler appeared at the door. No sooner had the teacups clattered musically to the floor, than Sebastian was at his side. Obviously, he'd anticipated what would happen…

But it wasn't like Ciel himself didn't know what would occur when the half-blind maid poured his tea for him. The tea set was broken, but that was just as well. It was one of his least favorites anyway.

He was embarrassed at the enormous wet spot that had formed on his trousers. It had poured over his chest and down his legs, hot and sticky. Now it was rapidly cooling, making him quite uncomfortable. Unable to hide his blush, the boy stood and walked away from his study, into his bedroom. Sebastian followed, leaving Maylene there to clean up the mess, still uttering senseless apologies the whole time.

No words left either of them, as Sebastian's gloved hands moved swiftly, to remove the offending garments. Oddly, he took off Ciel's shorts first, followed by his shoes and then his underwear. His gloves were touching the stains, but the demon didn't seem to care. He was intently focused on his task. He took off the shirt last, which was growing more cold and uncomfortable by the second.

"What are you doing?" Ciel gave him a shocked look when a set of pearly white teeth pulled off the tea-stained gloves with ferocity.

"I have to remove my gloves… I hope you'll forgive me, Young Master, but I seem to have gotten tea all over them. I don't want to soil your clean clothes."

That being said, he turned to the wardrobe to pull out a new outfit. It was similar to the one he'd just removed, with a few minor differences in the details. It was the same deep blue fabric that Ciel had always adored so much.

Ciel paused to consider his words… But it was too late, the demon was already sliding a dress shirt over his lithe frame.

His hands, surprisingly warm for a demon's, swept across his chest as the fabric slid over behind them. Sebastian had a strange expression for only a moment, but he still held his composure perfectly. It seemed the perfect excuse to touch his master at his leisure, and he wasn't going to pass it up.

Ciel felt the smooth knuckles brushing lightly, tracing their way down his stomach. Sebastian's touch was slow, deliberate, and… He had to admit, it was maddening. Never before had anyone dared to touch him in an intimate way. He was of noble blood, and if anyone had even dared to do such a thing, they would risk not only their reputation, but their life as well. And yet, here was his butler, doing this to him. But he couldn't be entirely sure that he wasn't just imagining things…

To the outside world, it probably would have appeared that Sebastian was only dressing his master, and nothing more. The demon ensured that each touch was so accurate, so perfectly precise, that even he could barely tell the difference.

_'Maybe it's because he's not wearing gloves…' _The Earl tried to convince himself. _'I'm the Phantomhive heir. He's my servant. No way he'd dare to touch me like that. I'm imagining it.' _

Quick hands made swift work of putting on his blazer. Ciel didn't know whether he was relieved or disappointed… And that should have worried him a great deal more than it actually did.

A mysterious smirk was on Sebastian's face, as he turned to fetch a pair of shorts, before going back to Ciel. The demon kneeled into position below his master. Slowly, torturously, he felt the demon's hands moving in slow circles over his thighs. Ciel couldn't hold back the heavy blush that had settled over him permanently.

_ 'I need to stop thinking like this…'_

Teasingly, the fabric slid over his hips. Sebastian's fingers hooked inside of the waistline, and moved from the sides around to the front, dipping dangerously low… Ciel willed his body not to react to the teasing sensations. But the demon's hands on him were like fire… He was barely able to fight it.

Perhaps there was some deep part of him that liked the way Sebastian was touching him now. His groin certainly wasn't complaining… But it was still wrong! He shouldn't be feeling this way about such a situation. It wasn't like Sebastian would even be touching him at all, if he hadn't been so foolish.

It was ridiculous to think his butler would actually poison him. He brought the young Earl's tea every single day, and he'd had plenty of chances to do it up until now. So why would he?

Sebastian's smirk widened when he noticed his master's expression. Ciel saw it and their eyes met briefly. A silent understanding passed between them. Only neither of them understood just what it was and what it actually meant.

The butler practically slid up Ciel's body, with his master's tie in his hands. The fabric brushed gently against Ciel's cheeks, followed by those soft warm hands… On his face? His blush was so bad he could barely stand himself. He didn't know why he was feeling this weak… So unbearably passive, as if he were just waiting for Sebastian to do something to him.

He took a full step backward, taking care to look precisely into his demon's eyes as he did so. "Just get on with it. We have things to do."

Sebastian licked his lips, slowly and deliberately. His stare was piercing; cold and calculated. Also deliberate. He didn't even answer his master when he spoke. This was no error. He meant to do it.

Images swam through his mind… He imagined what it might be like for Sebastian to do something else with his tie… He could use it to pull him in closer, for a kiss. Those lips… They looked so good. He wanted to taste them, but knew that he never could. Even if he could, he wasn't absolutely certain that he would want to. Ciel had always wanted only what was unattainable for him. If it were easy, he quickly lost interest. However, he could not tear his eyes away from his lips, seductively twisted into a cocky smirk.

_ 'Cocky… Hm.' _He thought darkly.

After several moments had passed, each heartbeat like an ocean between them, he moved to place the tie loosely around Ciel's neck. And he tied it quickly; hurriedly… When he was finished, Ciel shivered as those talented hands caressed his neck before sliding away.

He backed away from the Earl, now possessing a truly demonic smile.

* * *

His butler was just… Just_ toying _with him! He wouldn't stand for it any longer. Right now the only thing Ciel wanted was to stay as far away from him as possible.

Several days had passed since the incident in his bedroom, and with each passing day, he found that his apprehension over the situation grew. He'd been doing his best to avoid Sebastian at all costs. He was tormented by thoughts of what would have happened if he had gone along with it… If, instead of taking that firm step backward, he'd perhaps taken one forward?

He didn't even know what to do with himself in a situation like that. And he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

He'd had an unusually large amount of time to himself lately, and it had given him time to think. Being alone with his thoughts could be a dangerous thing for Ciel… He decided he should at least make it look like he was going to pursue his plans for revenge. Give the devil a reason to believe him.

"Sebastian…" It was the first time he'd called for his servant for days. The tall man appeared at his side momentarily, as always. "Is there any word from the Queen?"

"The letter arrived yesterday, my Lord. I thought perhaps you'd never ask. Here is your next assignment."

He was presented with an envelop, as the butler bowed deeply at the waist, extending a gloved hand to him. It reminded Ciel of what happened a few days ago…

_'Those hands…' _He tried not to get distracted. A bit shaken, he pulled the black envelope from Sebastian's fingers. _'His soft, warm fingers that feel so- I've got to stop thinking like this!' _

Breaking the wax seal, just so he had something to keep his hands busy, Ciel read the elegant scrawl carefully. There were suspicions that assassin was after the Queen. Something that should be fairly easy to remedy. He had a feeling he knew just where to turn for a case like this.

"Prepare the carriage. We'll be going out today. I have matters to attend to."

"Matters of… a certain _vengeful _nature, my Lord?" Sebastian was carefully hinting at something. He'd might as well be screaming in Ciel's face for him to get it over with, already.

_ '…Or screaming FEED ME, as loud as he can…' _

"Yes…" He paused for a moment. "Tell the coachman to take us to… _that_ _establishment_."

The last word was spoken with such distaste, that Sebastian would surely know right away what he meant. The butler left without another word.

The longer Ciel took for revenge, the longer he would get to keep his soul. It was definitely in his best interest to wait as long as possible. Such a strange way to cheat death… He was well aware that it couldn't work forever. But it might work for a little while, and that was better than nothing.

He knew better than to try to cheat a demon… Yet something within him made him want to try anyway. It was human nature. Even though he should have already lost every last ounce of his humanity, there was always that small blemish that remained.

It wasn't long before the demon came back to fetch him. "Your carriage is ready, my Lord."

Ciel gave his butler an odd look, as he walked past.

Always so graceful and proper, that butler… Ciel wondered what had made him so. It wasn't like he'd always disguised himself as a butler. Or had he…? The brief thought went through his mind, as he climbed through the small door the man held open for him, of what Sebastian's past masters must have been like. Ciel nearly smiled… He would have loved to meet them.

Soon they were in the carriage, and he felt more secure with his butler seated next to him. It was a calming, familiar presence that he felt. One would assume he would be at least somewhat unnerved by the fact that the person closest to him was a demon, hungry for his soul… But that didn't phase the Earl of Phantomhive.

Lost in thought, he gazed dreamily out the window. It was a pleasant, warm day. He didn't want to be here… Ciel would much rather be at home, not bothering with all of this nonsense. The Queen had others who were far better at handling a simple assassination case, such as this.

He noticed Sebastian's eyes following his every movement. "Will you cut that out?"

"What, my Lord?"

"Stop watching me all the time. It's creepy."

Sebastian's smirk fell into a full smile. At least he turned away… For now. An uncomfortable silence had settled over them.

Ciel felt more at ease without the demon's bloodthirsty eyes all over him. He could practically feel them raking across his skin, rasping and rough… Like a cat's tongue as it licks it's prey, playing with it.

Finally, he was able to let out a small sigh of relief when the carriage reached it's destination. A small, but charmingly exotic restaurant. It wasn't through the front door that they went, but through a barely noticeable side entrance that led into a den down below.

Smoke hung heavily in the air, and Ciel knew that he shouldn't inhale it. There was no choice, however. He had to breathe. The stench of freshly burning opium soon filled his lungs, and he just wanted to leave.

Various bodies were sprawled out all across the floor. Some of them were in chairs, on sofas, and in small beds. Others had long since slid further down, sinking away in their drug-induced state. Many people were writhing in ecstasy; crying out for more with muffled, barely understandable words. They were hooked, and it was sad… They would always be back for more. The victory of the owner of this opium den was assured. Once he had the clients hooked, they had no choice but to return… Over and over, their miseries played out in an endless cycle. There was no hope for them now. It was pitiable.

Going into the back, he walked right past everyone, stepping over people on the way into the office. The guards didn't bother to stop him, knowing who he was. Then again, maybe they were just spaced out too. A thin, lanky Chinese man was sitting at a desk, smoking from a pipe. His little nymphet, a petite girl with golden yellow eyes, was perched in his lap.

"Master Lau," Sebastian bowed humbly. "We have come to seek your advice on certain… matters."

"Welcome, Earl…" The man would have bowed, but he was still seated. "No need to be so formal with me. We are old friends, after all. Have a seat. Would you like a smoke?"

"No thank you," His butler was quick to answer for him.

"I can answer for myself," The boy reprimanded his servant, before taking a seat in the chair directly opposite from Lau. "No, thank you. But I do have some business with you. Actually… It's more of a favor to ask of you."

The man gave his full attention to Ciel, surprisingly alert for someone who had been smoking so much. Then again, he couldn't be entirely sure it was opium in that pipe. It could have been anything.

"I'd like to inquire about some of the assassins that have been hired by various individuals lately… I thought you might be able to help with that."

RanMao, silent as ever, took a puff from the long pipe. She was attempting to draw the men's eyes away by licking at it with her tongue and pouting her lips ever so slightly. While she could have been a good distraction for many others, it was interesting to note that neither Ciel nor Sebastian gave her a second glance.

"Ah… So you have some business with the Queen again? An assassin this time?"

"That information is classified," Ciel stopped him before he could gather any more details. He had to be careful. "But we do need your help. Or more specifically, that of your own assassin. I'd be willing to pay you for it."

RanMao merely looked at him. Her silk-covered legs crossed the other way, in contemplation. Lau nodded his head, and she got up and disappeared from the room. In a few minutes, she had returned with several Chinese scrolls in her grasp. She took one and handed it to Ciel.

"That one is a list of all the assassins we are aware of for hire," Lau explained, adjusting his Chinese silk robe before his own personal assassin returned to sit on his lap. The girl laid another scroll on the table. "That second one is a list of assassins that I, myself, have hired… The third is the list of assassins hired by others within the last month."

When the last scroll was on the table, Ciel picked it up and unrolled it. There were only five or six names written.

"How is it that you have this many, and this much information about them?" Sebastian inquired. Even he was not usually this thorough in keeping records. He would have kept them all together to save space, as that would have been more efficient in his opinion.

A puff of smoke flitted from thin lips. "We like to keep an eye on them. Payment won't be necessary." RanMao smiled.

"Thank you. This will be really helpful," Ciel handed the small list to Sebastian. "Research these names and find the most likely candidate."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed, excusing himself from the room.

Lau took another smoke, and regarded him with a sense of secrecy hidden behind those slanted eyes… His smile was a mischievous one. He knew full well the Earl had plenty of money… Was that why he looked at him that way?

"I really appreciate you helping us. Are you sure you wouldn't like to be compensated for your time?"

"Help you with what?" The man continued to smile.

* * *

**A/N: I had to do a lot of crazy research for this chapter… I never thought it would be so hard to find out what kind of underwear Victorian men wore. OMG I'm scarred for life. It turns out that they didn't wear any at all. XD Soooo… Sebastian, along with everyone else, is… -drooling- Eeehee. Sorry. :P**

**Hope you're all enjoying reading this fic. I will try to update it every Friday. I can't promise that it will be every Friday, but I'll do my best.**

**-k.R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers… Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you. Especially if you haven't watched season 2 as well.  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Are you sure this is it?" Ciel was confused.

This place looked really questionable. He craned his neck to look around. The building looked quite old, and had a lot of cracks. There were names and other graffiti etched into the stone and woodwork here and there… It was a sorry excuse for a place to have a drink.

His butler nodded. "Yes, young master. This was the only person on the list that made sense… He is a bit of a drunkard, though."

The Earl would not soil his reputation by going in such a place. They stood outside of a bar of ill repute. It was dingy and smelled bad inside. Ciel refused to go in. Instead, he made sure to wait outside by the carriage.

"Shall I dispose of him?"

Sebastian wouldn't show it, but he was highly annoyed that Ciel was only doing this because it was his duty as one of the Queen's guards. It had nothing to do with revenge, or anything of the sort. Which meant that it did nothing to further his own goals. Yet, he still could not ignore his orders.

"Yes. Get rid of him. Erase him from existence. I don't care."

He got the odd feeling that his master wasn't even talking about their target anymore. He wondered just how often Ciel thought of his own existence being erased… And what that meant to him.

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel waited by the carriage while Sebastian went inside the shoddy place. He wasn't fond of bars either… They were a magnet for lowlife scum, such as this guy. There was little chance he would have been able to kill the Queen anyway. But it was best not to give him the chance to try.

The only problem was that there were too many people here. He couldn't make a quick, clean kill like this. There would be entirely too many witnesses and he'd find himself assailed by Scotland Yard. Even though they worked cooperatively together, there would be no stopping it, if he were accused by that many witnesses.

Besides, it simply wouldn't do for anyone else to hear their conversation. Humans were a noisy sort, and they always talked… Especially when they knew they were about to die. Why such vile creatures felt the need to squeeze in as many 'last words' as they possibly could, was beyond the demon's comprehension.

"Edgar Puram?" He called into the long line of people lined up on barstools. "I'm looking for a Mr. Puram…"

"I'm Edgar…" The man spun around in his seat. Bingo. "Whatisit?"

Long dark brown hair stuck to the sides of the man's unshaven face. He looked like he hadn't bathed in ages, and his clothes were all but rags. Though, he probably would have appeared much more gentlemanly if he weren't drunk as a fish.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the man's rather scraggly appearance. "I've some business with you. My master has recently become deceased-"

_'Oh, how I _wish_ that were true… Then he would be mine at last.' _

"-And it seems you've come into some money. He left you part of his inheritance in a will. If you'll come with me, please."

He hoped no one else had heard too much. He knew the man was drunk anyway, and the promise of such a large sum of money should lure anyone right out of this kind of place. However, fate had other plans…

"I've no use for money. I couldn't care less." He staggered around in his seat. The tipsy motions of a drunken deadbeat were obvious.

He was nothing but a murderer for hire. Why didn't he want the money? It made no sense. Sebastian chose to try a different approach. He leaned in closer. "If you don't come with me right now, I'll be forced to kill you where you stand."

"Bah! Don't need that either…" He hiccupped, before understanding seemed to dawn on him. This was no joke. "Eh, and I'm not standing. It doesn't matter. I wish someone _would_ kill me, to be honest. S' better than hanging in the gallows."

Clearly, he was afraid of what would happen if his identity were found out, or if his assassination attempt on the Queen of England were to fail. There was a faint scent of booze leaving his lips. It smelled like rum. Alcohol could make even the quietest of people talk…

"If you'll come with me, I have free booze waiting in the carriage. All the rum you can drink."

Sebastian smiled charmingly, though he doubted the man could see straight anyway… That got him up and off the stool. The vile man leaned on the well-dressed butler for balance. He was glad he'd chosen to wear an outfit that he wasn't particularly fond of for tonight.

No one paid any attention to them, as the demon slipped a small wad of cash onto the bar to take care of whatever the man owed the barkeep. In a flash, they were gone. He used a side-door, not wanting the man to see Ciel waiting outside. He'd likely know it was a trap, and then there would be trouble.

They walked into the back alley, with Edgar stumbling all the way. A drunkard indeed, he could barely even walk… It was hard to believe this man was actually the assassin who had been hired.

This bear of a man could easily kill someone, if he had his head on straight, though. A fact that was not missed by Sebastian. He noticed how muscular this Edgar fellow was. He looked like he could have lifted the damn carriage, if he were in better shape… Not that it worried Sebastian. He was a demon, after all. Not to mention one hell of a butler. He could take on anything or anyone, and he damn well knew it. Arrogance was not something he was prepared to ever give up.

This mission proved to be almost delightfully easy, now that they'd tracked the assassin down. The demon made short work of the man, quietly dispatching of his life before he could even blink. His throat was slit from ear to ear, and he was tossed rather haphazardly into a dumpster. There were no witnesses. Everything was perfect.

The bloodlust was beginning awaken within him, and for the next few days, he would have to be extremely careful not to do anything else that might set him off… It was like a sharp, intense jolt running through his entire being. When he looked at the bright crimson display in the blood soaked alley, he felt drawn in. He didn't want to leave, but he had to force himself to.

As calmly as he could manage, he dusted off his jacket and walked back to the front. Thankfully, he'd managed not to even get a drop of blood on it. He climbed in alongside Ciel, who had immediately gotten in.

"So who was he working for?" The Earl demanded.

"I couldn't find out. He wouldn't talk."

"He was drunk, wasn't he? It should have been fairly easy to get him to tell you everything."

"There are some things you just can't get people to confess," Sebastian gave him a pointed, knowing look. "And I didn't have enough time to torture him for information. Someone could have walked into the alley. But… I'm sure there are other ways to find out."

He licked his lips thoughtfully, watching his master patiently as the younger man looked out the window. The carriage was already moving in the direction of their home… He wondered what Ciel had told the driver.

"You know… I recognized that man's face," The demon chuckled. "But I don't suppose you want to hear about that… Young Master?"

"Of course I do. Who was he?"

"One of the men in the hooded cloaks."

Ciel's eyes widened, and he gasped. "One of the people who… got away?"

"Yes. Revenge is sweet, isn't it?"

The Earl seemed to catch the thinly veiled hint. He rolled his eyes at this ploy, no longer knowing for certain that it was true. Perhaps he was trying to persuade his master to take action, by saying these things. "I order you to tell me the truth."

"I am not lying. I would not lie to you, my Lord."

Sebastian was surprised at his actions. It was one thing to simply not believe him… But to actually go so far as to give him the order to tell the truth? He had many reasons to lie, but the fact was… He'd taken it upon himself to dispose of each and every one of those that had thus far escaped them. The coldhearted demon would never let on to this, however. He wasn't telling Ciel the entire truth, but he most certainly wasn't lying either. The man was as he had claimed.

One cobalt eye narrowed at him, and he was certain the other was doing the same from behind that inky-black eyepatch. He smirked. Ciel was trying to figure him out.

There was only one person who could have been behind this. Only one boy who wanted to see Ciel suffer, to watch on as he crumbled and was publicly humiliated… The same one who had preciously ordered the brutal torture of Ciel, immediately following his parents' gruesome death. Sebastian had told his master about this once before, but they had not spoken of it since. It was something of a taboo subject for them.

He'd fought Alois Trancy before, while Sebastian took on his butler, who was a demon as well. But never before had the young blond noble been to the Phantomhive manor. It had always been the other way around… They'd been to Alois' little lair many times, and each time they had faced some kind of imminent plot. But it had never worked, and Sebastian knew it would not. However, they were both aware of the fact that Alois was the one who stood between Sebastian and his glorious meal.

The Earl grimaced, as he ordered the coachman. "Take us to the Trancy manor…"

The demon's smirk grew and grew. He was content now. They were back on the right track. Ciel would have his revenge, and Sebastian would in turn have his soul… Everything would work out perfectly.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know there might be slight spoilers in this… So I added a warning for spoilers at the top. Though this story does not follow the actual anime… It might give a few things away, so if you haven't seen it, you might want to consider watching all of it before you read this fanfic.**

**Also, short chapter is short. :\ Sorry… I had to make it short, or it would have taken me another week to update. XD The next one will be much longer to make up for it. :D**

**I want to thank everyone for all of the reviews and comments this story has gotten so far. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their watchlist and faved this. I really appreciate it. See you next Friday…**

**-k.R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers… Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: **

It had been a brief stop, during which the sulky blond had crossed his arms and pouted over his previous loss. Alois was not happy about this. And yet, he had welcomed his enemy's visit to his home, with bright, twinkling cerulean eyes.

Sebastian, however, was quite content at first. He'd managed to subtly convince his master to pursue his attempt at revenge. …Or so he thought. This would further his plan, and take a lot of time from their contract. When he'd made the agreement with Ciel, he'd known that there was a very real possibility that things would not go as smoothly as intended.

Due to complications, however… It was going to take a lot longer than he had hoped for. But truth be told, he did not entirely mind being by his master's side for a little longer than normal. Extra time was by no means a problem…

After all, the hungrier he was… The more he would enjoy his meal.

Claude seemed to sense that something about this was amiss, yet he'd allowed his master to do as he wished. He didn't seem to know anything of Sebastian's plan… Or he would have known how utterly pointless it was to even _think_ of coming to the Phantomhive mansion. The deviant had licked his lips hungrily the moment Ciel had walked in the door, earning him a dirty look and even a low, warning growl from Sebastian. When all was said and done, he would not get to taste Ciel's soul. That was something Sebastian would never allow. Yet it still made him boil with rage when he thought of anyone else laying a hand on his master; his prey…

All Ciel had done was deliver a quick letter to his rival, asking his presence in a few days. He hadn't wanted to stay in that house any longer than was absolutely necessary. He'd requested Alois to come to his own mansion in a few days.

As they stepped back into the carriage, Ciel looked up to him.

"Young Master… Forgive me if I am out of place, but… Would it not be simpler just to poison the brat, and get it over with?"

The ruthless teen smirked. "I like the way you think. But no."

That was all he would say on the subject. _'Ah, so it's to be that way, little one. I see.' _

"I already have a plan," Ciel added, once they were on their way home once again. "If we tried to poison him, Claude or one of the other demons would only sniff it out. It would be pointless to try that. I have a much better idea."

Sebastian was surprised that his master would even tell him of his plans this soon. He wasn't entirely sure the boy wasn't plotting something else… But he would go along with it, nonetheless.

_ 'I know that smirk… he's planning something deliciously evil.' _And he had a good idea of what it was. It should have angered him, but it only served to amuse the demon.

Tired and hungry and he was, he was showing no signs of fatigue. It was common sense within the world of demons and such creatures… Never show any type of weakness, no matter how small. It made you look like a target.

When they arrived home that evening, Sebastian was grateful to see that for once Bard had managed to prepare dinner without making too much of a mess. It would save him from having to cook for Ciel tonight, after everything they'd already been through. Everything seemed to be falling into place correctly, but Sebastian was still doubting his master's intentions.

He was no fool. He was well aware of the fact that he didn't plan to do anything to Alois. Ciel intended to make it look like he wanted to exact his revenge. Of course, all he would do was the same as always… Put on a show for Sebastian, only enough to satisfy him that he had made an _attempt_ at revenge. But for how much longer would his vague attempts be good enough? Ciel should know better than to try to cheat him. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure if he did.

The Earl dined on his meal, slipping sideways glances to him every now and then, that the demon did not miss. It made him wonder what the boy was up to. His tongue wrapped around each delicious morsel with decadent purpose and deliberation. It was almost teasing.

Soon it was time to get ready for bed. Ciel yawned and stretched, seeming nearly cat-like in his movements. Sebastian almost wanted to pet him… He realized that maybe he did.

Ciel acted nervous for the rest of the night. It was like he was feeling guilt or some other nonsense human emotion. Until finally… "Sebastian… Prepare a bath."

"Yes, my Lord."

Bowing swiftly out of the room, the demon acted as he always did. He sought the most efficient method to get the job done. It didn't hurt that he used his powers to help himself along a bit. After all, there was no law against it. In only a few minutes, the telltale steam was swirling through the air, and out of the bath chamber, letting Ciel know his nice warm bath was ready.

Soon, the boy was standing in front of the huge porcelain bathtub, waiting for his butler to disrobe him. Sebastian's hands lingered on his skin a little longer than normal, but it was different from the last time.

Ciel supposed it might be because he had gloves on this time. At least there was no skin-to-skin contact to distract him… That was somewhat of a relief. He was starting to think that maybe what Sebastian had been doing to him- all but molesting the poor Earl- had only been his imagination yesterday.

Sebastian would never really do that… Would he?

Soon all of his clothes were gone, except for the eyepatch which so cleverly adorned the right side of his face. Sebastian waited silently by his side, removing his own gloves to better serve him, while he climbed into the tub. Slowly, he watched the boy sink his feet and then his legs down into the warm liquid. He couldn't resist stealing glances of his master's backside here and there. He just had to… Ciel looked delicious. And truth be told, the demon took great delight in knowing that he was the only one who was allowed to see Ciel in such a way. The Earl would allow no one else to do this for him. …Not that he'd let them if they tried. He pitied the person who would dare try to molest his young master with him around.

_ 'When did I ever become this possessive?' _He wondered, absently.

He watched helplessly as Ciel's rear disappeared into the porcelain bowl too. He leaned forward to grab a cloth and bar of soap. To his surprise, Ciel took it from him, and began bathing himself. No orders were given, so he could only watch…

There was something innocent in his eyes, yet adulterous at the same time. It was almost as if he didn't fully know what he was doing. But he almost had to. Soapy hands slithered over his body, and he chanced a wicked smirk at his butler, who only watched with seemingly mild interest at his antics. He wasn't supposed to wash himself. That was his butler's job, of course. It seemed Ciel was enjoying making a show of it tonight. He was most likely trying to get his butler back for the disturbing way in which he'd dressed him yesterday.

And it was working.

While Sebastian didn't show his true emotions on the outside, it was taking all of his willpower to do so. On the inside, he was nearly losing himself. He wanted to be the one to wash that beautiful skin, to feel those smooth locks slide between his fingers, to peel away the mask that the younger one wore over half of his face and his heart, to know him so completely-

"What are you waiting for?" Changing tactics, and needing to feel those hands on himself for some reason he could not explain, Ciel handed him the washcloth.

He suddenly realized he was needed. "Forgive me, Young Master. Of course." That was the second time in only two days that he'd forgotten himself.

With a smirk befitting a demon such as himself, Sebastian started washing Ciel's shoulders. He moved the rough-textured cloth over the boy's skin, just as he always did. He went over his arms and legs, and then moved behind him. Removing all traces of dirt and grime from the boy's body, he reached for the soap again. It had slipped into the water. This time he moved lower over his master's back.

Ciel sighed and relaxed his muscles limply, which was something he very rarely did. "That feels amazing… You're _so good_ at this, Sebastian…"

The words were nearly out of context for someone who was having another man bathe him. Sebastian managed to keep silent. _Barely. _

Little did he know that his master was growing frustrated… He'd gotten Ciel to break down the cold empty shell he'd once held around himself already… And by doing nothing other than undressing and then re-dressing his master. This was Ciel's playful attempt at getting him back for that. But now it had become something far more than mere play. He wanted to make Sebastian just as desperate as he'd been made to feel previously.

"Perhaps you're too sensitive..." Sebastian smirked, still managing to hold on to his composure. If his master would flirt, then he would flirt back.

Deciding to draw it out even longer, he pretended to drop the soap into the tub again. As he picked it up, it slid so conveniently right between Ciel's butt cheeks. He rubbed up and down for a few moments, savoring the moment and the delicious teasing, before moving higher up.

"Hm, it's really slippery," Ciel commented, struggling to hide his blush behind a curtain of soaking wet hair. It was cute. Even his shoulders and chest were tinged with red when he blushed.

His butler leaned down close over his shoulder, so that he felt hot breath in his ear. "_Mhmm_… Yes it is." Sebastian carefully whispered.

He'd nearly lost it when he saw how Ciel was responding to his touches. His breathy sighs, his rasping voice, the way he seemed to practically melt beneath his fingertips… This was quite different from the way he usually acted during his bath.

"I'll leave you to finish up," The demon backed away now, having washed all of Ciel's body except for his most intimate areas. To his surprise, his master was still looking at him.

"I think I told you to give me a bath. Finish what you're doing."

Normally, he wouldn't have bathed his master once he'd reached a certain age… Boys outgrew that sort of thing, at some point, and were more than capable of washing themselves… _down there_. Ciel was far beyond that point, and he damn well knew it. To request such a thing was just silly… And perhaps a bit vulgar.

Yet, Ciel did not look away. With his one exposed eye, glaring a brilliant blue at his favorite butler, the Earl made it clear that if Sebastian didn't do this of his own volition, he would swiftly be ordered to do so.

He really didn't feel comfortable touching his master like this… But an order, no matter how subtly spoken, was still an order. Besides, who was he to resist something that he desired so badly, practically being offered to him on a silver platter? And so, the butler took the bait. He would not stop until his master was completely and totally clean… Inside and out.

The Earl's plan was to keep his composure, the entire time. He would show Sebastian that he did not have as much hold over him as he would like to have. But no sooner did the rough cloth touch his hardening member than he jolted. He wasn't expecting that.

"Are you sure you wish for me to continue, Young Master?" The demon's cocky smirk was even apparent in his voice.

"N-no… That's enough. Leave me."

Sebastian chuckled. This would be a good time to leave the room. He needed to let Ciel reflect on what had just happened. That would be easier if he weren't in the room. He turned to leave, without even looking back over his shoulder… Although, he was tempted to.

* * *

**A/N: Not getting much feedback on the last chapter scared me a bit… Is this one better? I'm sorry, but Claude and Alois don't have a really big role in this… Other than serving as the objects of Ciel's supposed revenge. XD There are a few plot twists coming up, just warning you… But you'll see.**

**And I'm sick right now, so I don't know if there will still be an update next Friday or not, but I'll try my best. Thanks everyone.**

**-k.R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers… Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

He let himself slide down against the door, as soon as he was on the other side of it. Sebastian had to get a grip on himself…

He'd just touched his master in a very intimate way. If he'd been a normal butler, he was certain he would have been fired for his antics this time. But it hadn't been entirely his fault. Ciel had ordered him to do certain things, and he'd done them. What else could he do?

_ 'Damn… If I could just get him out of my head… If only for a short while.' _He felt it would make the situation a little better.

With a sigh, he got off the floor. The last thing the demon wanted was for his master to walk into the room and see him like that. It would only lead to questions, and very uncomfortable ones at that.

Ciel was no idiot. He could take one look at Sebastian and already know just what he was feeling. That was slowly becoming part of the problem. Every day Sebastian had to remind himself to be patient… And tell himself that just because someone could read how he was feeling and understand it, didn't mean they actually gave a damn. No one could ever truly care for a demon… It was not possible. He had come to accept that truth long ago.

He couldn't get Ciel out of his head. Especially when everywhere he turned there was something to remind him of the brat. Just_ being_ in this manor, which was built by him; designed by him, was enough to trigger something. The young master's scent was everywhere; he was in and on everything here.

Grabbing his nightshirt from the armoire, Sebastian laid it out on the bed. He would have to get Ciel dressed after his bath. …After what he'd just done to him in the bathroom.

This was going to be a nightmare. …Whether it was his or Ciel's, he wasn't entirely sure anymore.

The door swung open, and the Earl stepped in from a steam-filled room. He was blushing, and the heat may not have been the only cause… But whatever the reason, he was flushing more and more, gradually, the closer he got to Sebastian. He was clearly trying to fight it down, and failing. There were generally not a great number of things which the Phantomhive heir did not excel at… Hiding his true emotions was not intended to be one of them. He was supposed to be good at hiding how he felt.

Sebastian was starting to realize that he knew how to read Ciel, also. A demon's senses were made to be more in tune with things like that. So why he hadn't been able to sense it in the first place was a bit confusing.

He decided that it would be in both of their best interests not to toy with Ciel any more tonight. Enough was enough. If he went any further with this, then he may do something with his master that they would both regret. Sebastian needed to stay away… Yet when the boy shuffled up to him silently, with his hair hanging down to cover his face in a sopping wet curtain of blue-black, it was all the demon could do not to touch him. Sebastian wanted to caress him all over, and never stop. Yet he was continually being forced to hold back.

Ciel didn't have to say a word. His butler was already dressing him in his plain cotton nightshirt. It was rather odd that they spoke so few words to one another… But they had never really needed words. They were only a trivial, immaterial thing, after all.

Sebastian watched with growing interest as his young master climbed into bed, just as he did every night. Would tonight be any different?

His soul still held that same unearthly innocence… He knew it would be so delicious, if he could ever get a taste. Even the smallest sampling would be decadent beyond belief. _Orgasmic_, even.

The ethereal glow of Sebastian's demonic eyes glistened against the pale moonlight. Slowly, calculatingly… They sought out their target.

Ciel was content merely to inhale his scent. Sebastian smelled delicious- almost sinfully so. And he couldn't resist wanting to have him that much closer. He didn't protest when his butler moved in, only inches away from his face. He still had that same smug, almost blank look that he seemed to be so fond of wearing…

And he found himself staring at Sebastian's lips… He wanted to know what they would feel like against his own.

"Sebastian…"

His gaze flickered up to those eerie red eyes, shining in the night. He saw that the demon was looking at his own lips. He always thought his first kiss would make him feel nervous, but… He didn't feel nervous. Ciel could only feel blatant desire; a vivid way of wanting… Wanting something he was never supposed to have.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"…Kiss me."

Yes, it looked like Sebastian had done a fine job of corrupting such an innocent boy. Yet he knew that the Phantomhive heir had never been so innocent to begin with. His soul had still retained such purity, even in spite of everything he'd been through. But could he withstand a demon?

"I cannot." He moved away swiftly, before he went against his very own words. "My apologies, Young Master…"

Though he felt a driving need to feel what it would be like to fully corrupt the boy, he could not bring himself to do it. Not because he didn't want to… He certainly did. It was because he knew that he shouldn't. The time was not right yet, but soon his time in this world would come to a very welcome end. And then Sebastian could have what he wanted; that final meal that they would share together as he devoured his host's soul, once and for all.

This did not violate their contract, because sexual favors and things of the like were clearly excluded from the contract they had made. That's not to say it was against Sebastian's morals to do so… He just didn't see it fitting to include such things in a contract with a twelve year old boy. But now Ciel was older, and Sebastian had intended to return to his own world much sooner than this… Now he found himself almost wishing he had outlined such content as well.

He would be given a brief opportunity to revise the contract, once he had properly gained Ciel's soul. But by then the boy would be long since dead. He would literally, and in every sense of the word, cease to exist forevermore. And it would all be pointless then. The irony was killing him.

Ciel seemed to know the reason he was being turned down. Or perhaps he was too busy listing a thousand in his head… Either way, he didn't answer. The young Earl didn't even utter another word about the subject. He seemed only to accept Sebastian's answer.

Once again, they didn't need words at all.

The demon's lips curled into a twisted parody of a smile, as he backed out of the room. Soft breath blew out the candelabra as if he were blowing a teasing kind of kiss to Ciel…

A dark promise, perhaps…?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

* * *

Ciel didn't feel like spending too much time around his butler, after the almost-kiss they had nearly shared last night… He still allowed the day to process as normally as it could. Sebastian had still come in at the usual time, and gotten him dressed and ready for his day. Nothing else strange happened, so for the most part, Ciel was feeling relieved.

Alois would be arriving later that afternoon, and he really should have planned things out a little better. He had no idea what he was going to do. He only knew that he couldn't kill Alois. It was impossible for him to even try to exact his revenge yet. He was not yet ready to die.

Currently, he was in his study, surrounded by a stack of papers which he had to review and sign… His demon butler stood off to his left, as always. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"If I may be so bold as to ask…" Sebastian spoke up. "What do you intend to do with them, once they arrive? Do you have a plan, Young Master?"

_'Why didn't he ask me about this sooner, if he really wanted to know?' _Ciel wondered.

"I've decided to follow your advice and poison him after all. Your job is to keep Claude busy for the evening. If he's distracted, he won't be able to detect it until it's too late."

He was lucky he was still able to think coherently, with the way those ruby red eyes were staring at him… It was selfish, but in all honesty, Ciel just wanted everyone else to leave him alone so he could be with Sebastian… Even if he knew that was only a foolish hope. It would never happen, but he did enjoy torturing himself with the notion, nonetheless.

"I see. And where did you procure this… _poison_?" The demon's tone was suspicious, but almost teasing. It was as if he knew the truth already and was merely toying with his master. "And wouldn't it be wiser to do this at some place other than your own home?"

_'I don't care what he knows… He can't force me to murder someone. As long as it looks like I'm trying, he'll still have to wait. It's all about stalling for time.'_

"Enough questions, Sebastian. The point of today is to keep my friends close, and enemies closer."

"I don't like the idea of you being alone with him," The demon's eyes suddenly took on quite a different glow. One that only appeared when he was feeling some sort of strong emotion. This surprised his master, but the boy pretended to be unphased by it. "There's no way I could stop him from killing you, if I must distract the other demon."

Ciel waved it off dismissively, as he continued to go over the copious amount of paperwork that had irritatingly appeared on his desk this week. "I'll be fine."

Sebastian knew when to keep his mouth shut. Either it was his imagination, or Ciel was being overly short with him right now. He didn't know what was bothering his young master, but he had a very bad feeling about the way today's events were about to unfold…

Before he could voice any more protests, or weigh things out further in his mind, the bell for the front entrance to the mansion had sounded. They had guests… Or so it would seem.

"Ah, that would be the enemy. Show them in."

"As you wish, my Lord." With an elegant bow, and brisk sweep of his coattails, he abruptly turned to leave the room.

The dark haired man appeared downstairs and opened the giant oak doors. He greeted their guests without any hint of enthusiasm. In fact, he only looked at them as he opened the door and ushered them inside. Finally, he voiced his automatic response.

"Please, do come inside."

Alois made a small noise in the back of his throat. "Tch."

He sounded conceited, as usual… As if it were beneath him to even be here at this very moment. It was something that had always annoyed Sebastian. He didn't see how Ciel was able to put up with such arrogance. He was well aware that the two weren't exactly friends, but… That didn't change the fact that he despised the Trancy heir. He didn't want him around at all. In fact, if he could have his way, no one would ever be anywhere near Ciel except for him.

_'Ah, if only…' _

Claude swept past him, but the younger demon did stop and give pause to make eye contact with Sebastian. Thick lashes surrounding the most peculiar citrine yellow eyes narrowed at him, dangerously. They looked mildly intimidating, even from behind their glass prison.

A growl nearly sounded in Sebastian's throat, but it died down before things could escalate. It wouldn't do for him to do anything foolish and go against his master's orders just yet… No matter how badly he longed to.

"The Young Master is in his study… If you would please follow me?"

Wordlessly, the two males followed Sebastian through the corridors and up the stairs that led to Ciel's study. When they arrived, Ciel stood up to greet Alois. He noted the blond was wearing a deep plum colored outfit, which clashed horridly with his own dark blue ensemble.

With a twisted smirk, he reached out to shake the blond boy's hand. "I'm glad you could make it today. I've a dinner planned for us, but it seems you're a bit early. Is there any particular reason why?"

"There's no need to be that way about it," Alois pretended everything was fine, although the look in his eye clearly said otherwise. "I thought you might like to show us around. This is the first time I've been to your manor."

"Of course, I'd be happy to."

Ciel's face certainly didn't live up to his words. The boy looked anything but happy. He arranged his eyepatch, fidgeting with it nervously, as he led everyone out of his study. He didn't want anyone snooping around in there, anyway.

They went out into the main hall, and as they walked, Ciel began to wonder where all the other servants had gone off to. Where were the rest of his staff? They were supposed to be getting ready for Alois' arrival too, but since it was still mid-afternoon, he very much doubted that's what they were doing. Hastily, he named each one of the rooms off to Alois, without going inside. He wanted to wrap up the little unsanctioned 'tour' as quickly as possible.

They went down the stairs, and Ciel was the first to descend. The others followed closely behind him; Alois and then the two butlers. It seemed that neither of the pair of butlers were quite willing to leave their master alone, in only the company of his arch-rival. Not yet… However, one of them may have had an ulterior motive for doing so.

Cold, hungry yellow eyes raked over the Earl's lithe form in seeming appreciation. Meanwhile, Sebastian was repressing the urge to kill Claude on the spot for the way he was looking at Ciel. It was… _indecent_.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long! But I was sick and then my wrist was injured and I had to re-organize the plans for this fic and- Okay, enough excuses. I'll work on this as much as I can from now on. I know this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I'm building up to something, hopefully. I'm glad people are still interested in it, that's very encouraging for me. Thanks everyone!**

**-k.R. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers… Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

"Sebastian, there's no need to growl at our guests. Don't be so hostil-"

Ciel stopped when Alois cried out. "What was_ that_?"

At first, Ciel thought his enemy had been referring to the deep rumble of the growl that had risen in Sebastian's throat. He hadn't realized it was because of Claude checking him out. But it seemed that his servants were indeed goofing off, as he had previously suspected.

They walked into the other room, where the noises were coming from. Two blond men were posed in a fighter's stance, and staring each other down. His cook and his gardener liked to practice fencing together in their spare time. The maid was keeping score from all of all the previous matches they had fought, to see who had won the most, as the two of them sparred. She dropped the piece of paper she'd been writing on, when her boss entered the room, however.

"Y-young Master! I didn't know you- We, I mean… Uhm…" Maylene stumbled over her words nervously. She knew they'd just been caught.

Finny and Bard continued to glare at one another. They didn't stop their fencing match yet. Each of them maneuvered their swords to try to outmatch the other, but neither were willing to give in.

"Stop this at once!" Ciel called, stepping forward with his fists balled up at his sides. "Both of you! I don't believe this!"

The two blonds froze in place, and Finny threw down his sword, shrieking. "We're sorry Young Master! We didn't know you-"

"…Had company," Bard finished his sentence for him. "Especially of that… kind?"

They both seemed kind of clueless. Ciel turned to Alois, while Sebastian hurried to remove the staff from the room as quickly as possible. "I apologize for the way my staff is behaving, Alois. They're not usually this barbaric."

"It's fine," Light blue eyes had regained their mischievous shine. "Actually, I think this might be fun. Maybe we should have our own fencing match today. What do you say, Phantomhive?"

Ciel thought about it for a moment. What harm could that do? It would only serve to further his plan to poison Alois… Or at least pretend to try to do it. Maybe he could have Sebastian poison one of the swords for him, and replace said poison with a fake of some sort. That could work.

"Sure, that sounds agreeable. What did you have in mind?"

Claude smirked from behind his master. Sebastian had already returned to Ciel's side. He wasn't allowing anything to happen to his Master while his back was turned. That much was clear.

"Well…" Alois thought it over for a moment, placing one finger to his chin in mock contemplation. "Since it wouldn't really be proper for us to duel, perhaps we can have our Butlers do it for us."

Sebastian hated this idea already. Despite the way he was feeling inside, he struggled to show no outward signs of his disgust. The two spoiled brats always seemed to want their servants to do everything for them. Now they were expecting the two of them to fight in their place as well? He wondered if Claude was the type to agree to something like that.

Before he could blink, the spider-demon was coming at him with a fencing sword. "On guard!"

"You're ignoring the rules!" He gasped, stepping out of the way just in time to avoid what would have been a fatal blow. "You can't do that, Claude!"

"My master ordered me to fence with you. He didn't mention anything about fencing with you _and _following the rules."

What a dirty trick… Luckily Sebastian's cat-like reflexes paid off, and he was able to grab his sword quickly enough to stop the next attack.

The two demons seemed to fall into the standard rules soon enough, though. Sebastian refused to break any rules, knowing that Ciel would punish him for it later, if he did otherwise. He would have to find a way to take his opponent down without fighting dirty to do it.

While their Butlers were going at it, Ciel and Alois were sitting on the far aside of the room, where it was hopefully safe. Ciel's original idea had been for a proper formal dinner this evening… But that had already been ruined when they'd walked in on his servants partaking in this kind of behavior. He knew the servants of the Trancy Manor would never do such a thing. Their master was entirely too cruel. Which was one of the reasons he didn't like Alois.

The two boys watched the fight for several uneventful minutes, before growing bored. Suppressing a deep yawn, Ciel decided to strike up a conversation. Right now, he could use the distraction. Every time Claude's sword went anywhere _near _Sebastian, he could feel his stomach tighten a little. A minuscule amount, but it was there. And it terrified him.

He winced. "What would you do if something happened to me? Like… If I died?"

"When you die…" The blond smirked. "Not _if_ you die, but _when_… It will be at my hand."

Sebastian heard that, even from all the way across the room. He was too busy sparring with Claude to do anything about it, however he could not restrain himself from his own thoughts on the matter.

_'I don't fucking think so.'_ How he wished he could speak those words aloud to that brat. The demon had to wonder when he became so wrapped up in what went on with Ciel. _'How did I ever become so… So basal and carnal. I crave him; long for him so much… I'm willing to do anything for him. How did I ever get to be so very wight; so human?' _

He was disrupted from furthering his internal monologue, when he had to dodge another blow from his opponent. He couldn't allow himself to dwell on it anymore.

"Better keep your eyes on me," Claude sounded so cocky. "And your thoughts too. Focus."

He just wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk right off the man's face. Sebastian's sword found it's way almost to the other demon's chest, before it was blocked. When provoked, his anger could make him do very dangerous things. He knew very well that there would be a penalty once he made it back, if he were to destroy another demon while on the physical plane. However, at the moment he didn't particularly care…

It was obvious that the boy had him more than a little distracted. That was when it finally dawned on him… Sebastian was starving. …Starving for _Ciel_. The one delicious meal that he would not have for a long time if this useless charade kept up.

Eventually, as the fight wore on, they came to a draw. Sebastian was disappointed that he hadn't been able to send Claude back to the underworld he had somehow managed to crawl out of, but it hadn't been a total loss. He had shown that he could stand his ground, and also that they were an equal match. Claude was not better than him, even though he cheated.

In a fair fight, he wondered who would have won… It didn't really matter.

"The match is over," Alois had to state the obvious.

"Looks like a draw," Ciel added his two cents, before turning to his butler. "Sebastian… Please go and begin the preparations for dinner now."

Alois looked at his own servant. "I'm disappointed in you! You asshole! You could have done a lot better… Idiot." Their plan has been to kill the other butler, and get him out of the way. Killing a demon would have ordinarily been no easy matter… Fortunately, he had Claude for that reason.

The dark haired man didn't answer, just stood there taking the abuse. His master actually started hitting him at one point, out of sheer frustration, before he was stopped by Sebastian. Ciel just looked on the entire time, enjoying the show.

"That's enough." Red eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy who was trying his patience more and more lately. "Let him go."

"Why do you care so much? He's supposed to serve me. If I want to beat him, its my choice." He turned to face Ciel. "Your butler is strange, Phantomhive."

The young Earl gave Sebastian a pointed look. "Why don't you take Claude with you? He could help out in the kitchen."

Alois scoffed at this remark, but watched the two butlers as they left. He couldn't believe Claude had just left the room without being ordered to. But then again, before they had left, he had ordered his butler to just go along with whatever Ciel and Sebastian said. It was for cover purposes, they needed to find their enemy's weakness and exploit it, if possible.

"So… Claude was kicking his ass, huh?"

Ciel narrowed his one visible eye. He didn't like the language the other boy was using. "Not really. I thought Sebastian was doing rather well."

"Pfft! Whatever… Let's go do something else. I'm bored."

The two of them wandered around the halls. The other servants were nowhere to be seen, and Ciel was under the impression that was probably a good thing. It meant they couldn't mess anything up.

He knew he was supposed to be trying to kill Alois, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Again, he was weak. He hated and despised the Trancy heir with all of his being.

The only way to make Alois go away was to kill him. But the only way for Ciel to survive would be if he didn't kill Alois. Deep down, he really wanted to get his revenge. That was what he had set out to do… But he hadn't realized it would be so difficult. Killing someone wasn't the issue, obviously. That would be easy for Ciel, after all that he'd been through. The problem was…

If he killed Alois, the contract would be complete and Sebastian would get his soul. Which meant that he would die. So the only way he could live would be if Alois were allowed to live… At least until he found another way out of this problem.

In the beginning, he'd wanted to make the contract with Sebastian. He'd been in so much pain, things like the future hadn't mattered. If he hadn't acted with such haste, he would have been killed. There was no way he could have withstood that kind of torment any longer.

The only thing standing in his way from achieving his perfect plan was Sebastian. If he figured it out, it would all be over. And Ciel wasn't sure what would happen if he angered such a powerful demon, but he really didn't want to find out. So he had to somehow get this past one of the smartest people he'd ever met… If in fact Sebastian could be counted as a person. Every day, Ciel had to remind himself that the man was not a man, and instead a lethal demon, out for blood. …_His _blood.

Ciel and Alois had chattered on about various topics… The most frequent one to come up was about the fencing match and what had happened. Who would have won in a fair fight, and the like. It didn't matter that it was over. Boys would be boys, as the saying goes. Needless to say, the Phantomhive heir was not enjoying his time with his rival.

The blond reached over to grab his hand at one point, before Ciel could do anything about it. He tried to pull away, but Alois tightened his grip and pulled him closer.

"I want to try something," The other boy leaned in close, and got right in his face.

"Alois! No!" He shoved the blond away from him, as hard as he could. "I'm not going to… to _kiss_ you!" He blushed at saying the words out loud.

Ciel had never thought this would happen. Well, he had… But not with someone like Alois. He'd been more worried about his ex-fiance, Elizabeth. That was before he'd told her of his feelings for the same gender, however. She had been surprisingly understanding about it, but no one else would have. They'd had to make up a story to tell her parents, but in the end they had called off the engagement.

The Phantomhive heir saw no reason to stay with someone he didn't care for. He also didn't see any reason to kiss his rival. Alois was someone that he had absolutely no feelings for. …Other than the obvious disgust and hatred, that is.

There was only one person that Ciel could ever consider himself giving his first kiss to. That same, tall, dark, handsome man with the devilish grin that tormented him day and night… He'd never settle for anything less than perfect. Even with his first kiss. After all, that was something that was vaguely important to him. He didn't care that he was chasing an impossible dream; something that would never come true. It was what he wanted, though he'd never admitted it to anyone before.

"Why? Is there someone you like better?"

"You know I'm… I'm engaged," Ciel was still shaken. How could the Trancy be so calm like this? "Elizabeth. Remember?"

"Yes, but I also know the engagement was called off. Or weren't you aware of that?" There it was. The annoying smirk that he so hated.

The boy was no idiot. He knew that his best bet was to feign being hurt. He did his best to look crestfallen at the news he already knew about. "I- I had no idea. I didn't know. Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, here and there. People talk. Did they really not even bother to tell you? Wow, that's awful."

He had that snotty tone of voice, as if he didn't really think it was awful at all. Alois would be happy if there was even a small way he thought he could make the other boy miserable. He would seize every opportunity, that much was clear.

Ciel chose to change the subject. "I'd rather not even talk about it." He hoped he'd done a good job of appearing to be hurt. He didn't want his secret to get out. Ever. He just couldn't deal with something like that.

"Whatever you say. Why don't you show me what your garden looks like? You _do_ have one, don't you?"

The young Earl nodded, thankful it had worked in his favor. "Of course."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

* * *

Sebastian was not enjoying spending time around his mortal enemy in the kitchen, either.

Claude had been making a spectacle of himself from the beginning. He was constantly trying to show Sebastian that he was better than him. At fencing, they had been equals. At cooking, the same did not hold true.

"Must you make such a mess?" Sebastian was furious at the mess the other butler had made all over the counter and floor. He was the one who had to clean it up. Not to mention that it was a waste of food.

"Look, I didn't offer to help you. I was only ordered to do so."

"Can you not even take your own initiative to do something?" Ruby eyes challenged the other man from afar. Sebastian held his breath as the demon crossed the room to get to him.

Claude's lips were pressed into his own, before he knew what was happening. "There are some things I'll _always_ be better at than you…"

He did not return any of the affections of this man. He could not, in good conscience, allow himself to be treated like a doormat.

"I am not a toy to be used at your discretion," Sebastian shoved him away, with a growl. "Stop it."

The other man balled his fists up, and snarled as he got up. "I'll show you…"

Fisting a hand in Sebastian's jacket, he pulled him nearer. The two demons seemed to dance with one another for a moment… It was almost majestic. But they were not waltzing together. Sebastian tried to move gracefully out of his grasp, but the other male wasn't going to have it. Lips assaulted his face, vying for his affection.

"Kissing is not a competition, Claude. Don't try to prove anything to me."

And then he found himself kissing back. His tongue raked across the other's lips, and hands began to roam his body lightly. It was obvious that the two of them were holding back. They were testing the waters, each seeing if the other would really give in to this. Both of them might have been seeking release, however.

Tension had been building up between himself and Ciel for a long time now. He really did need to find a way to release all of his pent-up sexual energy. And it was all too tempting.

Ciel had only given him orders to keep Claude busy… As he recalled, he was supposed to be distracting the other demon from interfering with his poisoning of his rival.

_'The enemy…'_

Claude was the enemy too, and Sebastian felt like he was betraying part of himself, as he leaned further into the evil demon's embrace. Secretively rolling his eyes, he really wished for this to be over with already. Maybe he could just humor him for a few minutes, and then end it.

The two butlers were making out in the kitchen, when Bard walked in and started cooking. He totally ignored them, as they made their way closer to the exit. He knew better than to interfere in whatever it was that Sebastian and Ciel were trying to do here. It was none of his business, and he was used to the strange goings-on that happened around the Phantomhive manor on a regular basis, by now. Whistling cheerfully while he worked, the cook attempted to live up to his position.

Sebastian was in quite an uncomfortable position at the moment… Claude had him pressed against the door, and he had to reach behind himself to fumble with the handle. It was a classless thing to do, but they had to go into the next room if they didn't want to be disturbed anymore. Finally, they broke through, stumbling onto each other and holding onto one another for balance.

"Mmmm… You taste almost as good as Alois."

They closed the door, once they were on the other side of it. Claude groaned, rubbing his groin against Sebastian's hips insistently. They were moving with an urgent pace, both wanting it to be over for different reasons.

These words, however, were able to stop the red-eyed demon cold. "You… You've really done that?"

"What? Sampled the human?" He sneered, as if he were proud of himself. "Of course I did. And he was wonderful…"

"That's not right… You shouldn't be…" Sebastian stopped. He wouldn't give anything away that he knew. Claude had to be lying. There was no way that he could still be here if he'd done that. "Nevermind. Let's just get on with this."

"Tell me what you know."

The words came out harsh, demanding. Claude claimed his neck, with a rough bite which would be sure to leave a mark. Sebastian moaned… His neck was his weak spot. In their culture, it was a sign of dominance.

_ 'Hm… So you think you're superior, do you?'_

Not to be outdone, Sebastian began to grope the other male through his pants. Claude was practically devouring his face by this point, and he let their tongues slide together. It felt really good, but it was not what he wanted…

Although, everything was purely mechanical. He noted that there was no feeling behind any of it. He doubted this would be enough to satiate him, and began to pull away lightly. But Claude would have none of that, and continued to make him feel powerless. He wanted to break away, but his body wasn't letting him. It was like a twisted kind of willing rape. Nothing made any sense.

Ciel was following Alois back into the mansion. He'd already had quite enough of talking to the little jerk. He couldn't wait for this dreadful evening to be over already. He wanted to go the kitchen to see if dinner would be ready soon.

Normally he would have had Sebastian do that for him, but he was the one cooking. There was nothing left to do, but check for himself. He decided to take an unusual route; a hall he didn't often use. It was closer, from the gardens.

They were heading toward the kitchen, when he saw two tall figures entwined… His jaw dropped; mouth agape. He could not believe what he was looking at! Claude and Sebastian… They were making out! Right in the middle of the hallway, where anyone could easily see them.

Sebastian's shirt had come off, and Claude's pants were undone. They were really in such a state of disarray, that he was surprised their clothes were still on at all. The two didn't seem to hear them coming near, as they continued licking and sucking at each other's mouths. They were hungry, like two starving kittens drinking milk for the first time; completely ignorant of the world around them…

"Ahem…" Alois cleared his throat. He actually had a pained expression on his face for a second. It was only a brief flicker, but it was there. Perhaps Ciel was not the only one who harbored secret desires for someone…

"Oh!" The other butler pushed his glasses back on his face. "I'm sorry! Er… Forgive me, Your Highness. I was just-"

"I _saw_ what you were doing!" A gloved hand slapped him, almost mechanically.

Sebastian had no words. Ciel was already moving at lightning speed down the hall. He didn't know where he was going. "My Lord! Wait, I- Come back!"

"…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

* * *

**A/N: So the reason Ciel doesn't want to get his revenge yet is revealed! If he kills Alois, Sebastian will get his soul, because of the contract… So he can avoid dying, as long as he avoids killing Alois. But the problem is that he has to fool Sebastian, and everyone knows Sebby is a smart cookie! :D**

**Or, if you go by what he did with Claude, maybe he's a dumb cookie. Either way… Cookies are yummy. XD**

**I am so so SOOOO sorry it took me so long to update this time… I was really busy with everything when I found out that my writing is going to be published. Not my fanfiction obviously, but my original work. I'm so excited, but also very nervous.**

**Anyway, I'm still going to continue to write fanfiction in my spare time. It's too much fun. Lol. I hope you're all enjoying this fic. And hopefully no one forgot about it yet. I'll try to update more regularly from now on. Thank you for the lovely reviews. I gave you guys an extra long chapter this time, or I tried to.**

**-k.R. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers… Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

Tears threatened to spill out, but he wouldn't let them. He could not let the enemy win. But this wasn't even about enemies anymore… It had quickly become something far more serious.

The moment he had seen the person that he desired most, locking lips with someone else, something inside of him had snapped. And he'd had no other choice than to run away. However… Wasn't that what he always did? The Phantomhives were once known for their courage; their prestige. Now the twisted irony of fate had something else in store for him. It seemed he would never be able to accomplish anything in his life.

Wait. That's right… He was supposed to die anyway. To die at the very hand of the one he cared for the most. Fate was cruel to him. It always had been.

Ciel locked himself into his room, already knowing very well that it wouldn't do any good. The demon could easily pass through a locked door. It was never a problem for Sebastian.

_ 'A demon… Well, he's certainly living up to that name!' _He lay on the bed in a fetal position, sobbing. He didn't care if anyone saw. If anyone came through that door, they deserve to see whatever they happened to see. _'Jerk. …I'm sick of caring.'_

It wasn't entirely the fact that he'd just seen Sebastian kissing someone else that had upset him. It was the fact that he couldn't get his revenge on Alois. Although he hadn't been going to do that anyway… Even though it was in their contract that he had to get revenge. Even though that was the only reason the demon had let him live this long without eating his soul. Even though that was the only reason Sebastian was still hanging around him. Even though he was cheating death itself and somehow thought that he could still win.

Karma is a bitch…

He realized that he'd just ruined everything by acting this way. He was more angry at himself than with anyone else. Vulnerable and exposed; his secret was out. He wondering how long it would be before a certain someone came to look for him… _If _he did. He lied there in the cold darkness of his room, half wanting someone to come in, and half wanting to be left the hell alone.

* * *

Hell; what a misconception. Sebastian smirked, as his fingertips rested gently on the doorknob that would lead him to Ciel's bedchamber. He was hesitating. For the first time since he'd come here, he was actually not sure what he should do. He knew he'd just screwed up royally, and he highly doubted that Ciel would forgive him.

He sighed._ 'But I have to try…'_

Slowly, the doorknob turned. A smaller form was revealed to him, and he stepped inside the room without bothering to turn on a light. He could hear sniffling sounds coming from the bed. Sebastian knew that his master would not want him to know he was crying… Even though he already knew it. He could catch the faint scent of the salty brine as it fell from beautiful sapphire eyes… A demon's senses were keen like that.

_ 'I truly have been a demon. What do I say? I'm sorry? Somehow, that just isn't good enough. Nothing will be.'_

Taking a deep breath, he waited to see if the boy on the bed would even acknowledge his presence within the room. When he didn't Sebastian spoke up.

"Young Master… I'm terribly sorr- I apologize for my behavior this evening. It was… Irresponsible of me."

Ciel didn't move. He continued to make little whimpering sounds into the pillow. It was clear that the boy was trying to mask his sobs. Yet, in the stillness of the room he saw fit to whisper only one word.

"…_Why?_"

Sebastian was stuck. He really didn't know how to even answer that. It was not a typical question. "Why does one usually kiss another?"

A long moment passed. Something silent was being said between them. Something Sebastian would have to read between the lines in order to understand. But he got the message.

"I hate you!" Ciel choked on his own words, trying to hold back his tears long enough to talk. "Get out!"

He threw a pillow at his butler, which the man could have easily dodged. And yet, it hit him full in the chest before falling to the floor. Here was one hell of a butler, who could dodge bullets and even the most volatile of weapons. To think that he wouldn't be able to dodge a mere pillow? It was nonsense. He'd wanted Ciel to hit him.

"As you wish," Slowly, he ducked out of the room before the situation could escalate further. He did not need to be told that the others needed to leave. Now.

It was relatively easy for him to find Alois and Claude. The two were arguing so loudly that even the other servants had come to see what was going on. They wrestled with each other, with Claude trying to hold back his master from hitting him again. He was starting to get bruises from the abuse. They would heal soon, but they were forming nonetheless. A small bottle fell out of Claude's jacket pocket, and rolled across the floor, unnoticed by the two that were fighting.

The words they were saying never registered fully to Sebastian. He was too busy trying to figure out what to say, now that he'd completely embarrassed himself.

"The Young Master is feeling ill at the moment. It seems that his health has just taken a turn for the worst. He told me to ask that you leave. He does, however, send his apologies."

His eyes met with Claude's burnt goldenrod orbs, as he said the last few words. That was his roundabout way of saying he was sorry for what they'd done. And that it would never happen again.

Claude smiled knowingly, letting Alois lead the way out of the mansion. They were ready to go home, anyway.

"I would say I hope he gets better," The blond brat piped up on his way out. "But that would be a lie. Good day."

Sebastian slammed the door after them, not even caring what happened now. He was just glad they didn't actually have to go through with this disastrous dinner Ciel had arranged. He only hoped that he'd managed to poison Alois, according to the plan.

Sighing, he knew he had work to do. Now he just had to get rid of all the other little nuisances. Namely, a certain cook who was still cooking throughout all of this. He didn't want to think about how much food would go to waste now. By the time he reached the kitchen, he was so preoccupied with all that he still had to do, that he almost didn't notice the maid carrying the dishes out to set the table.

"Don't bother, Maylene."

"Huh?" She stopped.

"What do you mean?" Finny had gone into the kitchen to watch Bard cook. Or help him. It didn't matter.

Sebastian smiled charmingly at the three other servants. "The Young Master has fallen ill, and requested that dinner be canceled. The three of you can share what's already been prepared, but please do it somewhere else. Ciel needs to be alone and rest right now."

They knew it was serious when he called the Earl by his name. None of the servants were ever permitted to call him Ciel. Sebastian did not miss the error, either. It was merely a slip-up.

Before waiting on a reply, he disappeared though the door again. He knew they wouldn't argue with him. They all knew better. He was making a mad dash for Ciel's room when something caught his eye. Near the place where he'd seen Alois and Claude arguing… There was a small bottle with something in it. Bending to pick it up, he saw that it was a crimson liquid of some kind. Sebastian removed the lid. In his haste, he nearly dropped it when he realized what it was.

_ 'Pheromones!' _He couldn't believe it. _'That son of a bitch…'_

This had been the reason he'd acted so foolishly earlier. It was nothing to do with morals, or actual desire at all. It had all been a chemical reaction forced upon him by this very potent scent. It was something from the Underworld; not from the mortal realm. The only person who could have used this was Claude.

Furiously, Sebastian marched up the stairs and hung a sharp left, as he placed the bottle inside his jacket pocket. He wanted to have a chance to properly explain himself, and to see why Ciel was so upset. Although he had a pretty good feeling as to why…

When he entered the room, he was somewhat relieved to see that the boy hadn't moved. Crossing the room, he took the liberty of actually sitting on the edge of the bed; something he was never permitted to do. No one seemed to care. It had all been turned upside-down for everyone today.

"Young Master…" Gently, he laid a hand on Ciel's shoulder to let him know he was there. "We need to talk."

Ciel didn't say anything. For a long moment, the two of them merely looked at each other. He regarded his butler carefully, with puffy eyes, reddened from crying. "Sebastian…"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"…Fuck me."

The demon gasped. Those words were the last ones he was expecting to hear tonight, and especially from Ciel! This was insane.

"You heard me. I want you to fuck me. _Now_."

He really couldn't understand what had brought this on. Everything had seemed fine until he was caught kissing Claude in the halls. Alois had seemed upset too, but in quite a different way than his own master.

Sebastian wasn't stupid. He knew that Ciel must be acting this way out of jealousy. A normal person would have simply chastised their butler for it, possibly even fired them, before going on with their planned activities. It really should not have affected him in such a way. But what he really wanted to know was… Why exactly did Ciel feel that way? Did he even understand his own feelings about such a thing? The idea of the two of them… Neither seemed to be sure about it.

But this was affecting him, as well… The very thought of it had his loins already burning with desire for the other male. And he was just lying there… It would be so easy… It was so tempting. And what really surprised him was that Ciel was completely serious about all of it. He really wanted to have sex with him. It was evident by the way he was looking at him, his eyes almost pleading to be taken…

Scarlet eyes narrowed dangerously. The words left his mouth before he could even stop them. "_Yes_, my Lord."

Whatever Ciel wanted, he would get. It was in the contract. What he probably wasn't aware of was the fact that sexual favors were excluded. However, they weren't forbidden either. If Sebastian wanted to, he could definitely do that. But there were complications… Things they both needed to be aware of first.

He was about to warn the boy, but he felt his jacket being tugged. He was pulled in close to Ciel's face, and those heavenly lips actually made the first move to kiss him. Returning the kiss, Sebastian moaned when a lithe tongue drew across his bottom lip. He knelt on the bed, and the two of them just tasted each other for a little while. It was purely delicious. He hung over his master, their gazes meeting for only a moment before their teeth clicked together. In all of their passion, they were getting too caught up and forgetting to be careful.

The kiss was so hot that it felt like it would melt both of them. Sebastian was now tempted not only to take Ciel's virginity, but his soul as well. He was so close… He could smell and taste him already, his victim; his _prey_.

If this happened, very soon none of it would even matter.

He was taking so many liberties today… Sebastian was honestly surprised he hadn't been fired yet. But then again, they had a contract. No matter how badly Ciel wanted to, he couldn't just 'fire' him. That wouldn't work at all. He had to stay on as his butler until he died. Or until something happened to void their contract. Those were the rules. But Ciel did not have to get so upset by what had happened. He'd thought he'd known his master better than that.

Both of them moaned when he moved his hips against Ciel's, testing to see if it was really safe. What he found there surprised him… Sebastian gasped, at his master's considerable hard-on. He was shocked at what was happening. He wanted to touch him, but he wasn't sure if it was okay.

Sebastian wanted to soothe all his scars… He never wanted Ciel to feel any kind of pain, ever again… He couldn't let this happen. It would be too painful… He couldn't hurt him.

"Master…" The words flowed out softly, as he caressed that beautiful face.

Ciel didn't say anything. Instead, he reached for the buttons on his butler's shirt. One by one, they came undone until the white dress shirt hung uselessly from his exposed torso.

Shrugging his way out of the jacket and shirt, the demon smiled down at his timid advances. What he was doing was bold, however his reactions and movements had easily shown that he was anything but confident. He would forgive him, since he knew this would be his master's first time. He'd only experienced his first kiss moments ago. Sebastian would be sure to make this first time last as long as possible. He longed to hear Ciel moan, and scream… He wanted to rock his world.

"I want… I want to feel you. Come closer."

Shocked at the words he was hearing, Sebastian had no choice but to comply. He pressed against the smaller form, getting as close to that lovely porcelain skin as he possibly could. A hand was gently wrenched between them, and the younger male began exploring his chest excitedly.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. A gloved hand snaked it's way down to Ciel's groin, where he caressed the silky smooth erection through his pants.

"Mmmh…!" Ciel threw his head back and moaned, his hair being tousled by the pillow as he turned his hide from side to side.

It felt so good to have his master writhing below him in ecstasy… But Sebastian knew this couldn't last. "Young Master, there is something you should kn-"

"Shhh…" A finger was pressed to his lips demandingly.

He felt a soft touch moving over his stomach and down to where his pants fastened. Ciel was unbuttoning his pants! Sebastian stopped moving, for fear that the boy would stop his delicious motions… He couldn't wait to feel that delicious friction against his cock. He groaned when Ciel took hold of him firmly, and started stroking him with quick little jerking motions.

"Nnnnhh! St-stop…" Sebastian panted. "Ciel- Young Master…" He corrected himself, but he'd already let the name slip, too late to take it back.

"Mmm… Say my name again," Ciel moaned, still pumping him with his fingers wrapped firmly around the shaft.

"Ciel," He was trying to be serious now. "You really shouldn't do that. Unless you want me to-"

"Oh." The boy stopped, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I think we should get on with this."

Hastily, he removed Ciel's pants. The boy moaned loudly, and Sebastian was glad that the others had left. His sensitive hearing had picked up on the very moment they left. He'd been able to hear the door close, even from all the way up here. It came in useful sometimes, but for the most part he hated having such a curse. He could hear every little thing… The way Ciel's heartbeat picked up every time he touched him, the rhythmic pattern of his breathing, the sounds he made as he gasped, trying to hold back his moans… It was beautiful. All of it.

He couldn't believe they were doing this. Ciel was adorable, and he couldn't resist leaning down to kiss the throbbing prick, when he saw how cute it was. However, his master didn't seem to think it was cute.

"Oh, Sebastian… Mmmhhhnn!"

Fingers entwined in his raven black hair, pulling him closer. His lips were not enough. It seemed he would have to use his tongue too. Engulfing Ciel's cock, Sebastian heard him moan loudly when he closed his lips around it and began lapping at the underside with his talented tongue.

He pulled away after that. He didn't want Ciel to cum yet. It would ruin everything for them. Although, in the back of his mind, he still remembered that they really couldn't do this. He didn't know what he was doing, and he needed to be more careful.

Sebastian leaned back on the bed. He really wanted to tell Ciel the truth now. He couldn't let this empty charade go on, without both of them knowing the full consequences that would come with them having sex. He urgently needed to tell him, but he was distracted when he felt Ciel's lips moving down his torso… It seemed the boy wanted to return the favor.

His tongue was clever, yet a bit inexperienced. Sebastian loved it. With every tender stroke he could feel himself getting closer and closer to going over the edge. He had to pull Ciel's head away. A string of saliva still connected the two, as the young Earl gave him a look that sent his whole body into ecstasy.

"I have to have you…" He groaned, tossing Ciel back on the bed and climbing over him. "Ciel… Please… I need you right now."

About to make love to his master, he had never been so close to heaven before… And yet, as a demon, he could not possibly have been farther from it. Nothing that sweet could ever last. Things came to a crashing halt when he was pushed away, sharply.

Ciel's words were abrupt; abrasive. "Oh my god. Do you _realize_ what you were about to _do_, Sebastian? You were going to fuck me… Were you _really_…?"

"That _is_ what you wanted, am I correct?"

With a bitter laugh, the harsh words were spat out. "Get out." Ciel narrowed his eyes. He was serious.

Sebastian was both pushed and pulled at the same time… Both shamed and corrupted; completely shattered. He lowered his head in exasperation. For someone to lead him on this far, and then not even go through with the deed… It was horrendous.

And he could not say anything at all. He only stared incredulously at this boy; This demon that lay beneath him. How could he live with himself? He'd gotten them both all riled up, and now he was going to just stop? Although, if Sebastian were completely honest with himself, he knew that they would have had to stop before things got too serious anyway. He was trying to warn Ciel that they couldn't do that. The two of them could never go all the way, unless they wanted to void their contract.

Yet, he couldn't help but be angry about it. Ciel didn't know that, and he had still made him stop. It was a cruel thing to do.

"It's obvious that you don't give a damn about me." He could not believe the words that he was saying to his master… "So I will leave. I'll leave you alone."

And he left.

Ciel lay there in the darkness… Lost in a broken sort of melancholy that he could never escape.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Ciel knows the perfect way to get revenge on someone! Er… Well, maybe not…**

**I hope this isn't confusing for anyone. It'll get better, I promise. I know there is a lot of drama right now, but I promise I'm building up to something exciting. ;) I told you I would update more often. I might be a little busy around the holidays, but I will still work on this fic as much as I can. Thanks for reading. 3**

**-k.R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers… Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

Sebastian had been about to warn him of the dangers of sleeping with a demon, but after what happened… He didn't think he particularly wanted to anymore. Because the boy was being such an asshole, he decided that he wouldn't warn him at all next time.

And he also decided that there _would_be a next time. He would see to that.

Just for the way the spoiled brat had behaved, he would have his own revenge. He needed to get some sort of retribution. He had walked away feeling absolutely disgusted with himself… The powerful demon had just been played like a chump, and he did not appreciate it one bit. He had walked away, disgraced by the one that he so dearly loved…

If he were ever to admit that, he knew it would not come without consequences. He wanted nothing more than to protect Ciel. To hold him in his arms for as long as he could, and never let go.

_ 'But who will protect him from me…?'_He wondered darkly.

* * *

Ciel was disgusted with himself. He'd never felt so much hatred for himself; so much self-loathing in one night.

He had yelled at the wrong person. He didn't hate Sebastian or want him to leave… Not really. It hadn't been his fault what they were about to do. After all, it was all done on his own orders. Sebastian had only been doing exactly what demons under contract were supposed to do. Follow orders. The butler hadn't really been in the wrong. But the sheer insanity of the situation was starting to get to him. All of the raw emotions were surfacing and… Ciel didn't know what to do. He'd never felt like this before.

The young Earl did not feel that he was worthy of having someone like Sebastian. His tall, dark, handsome butler… The man who could do anything. He was amazing, breathtaking, alluring… And everything that Ciel was not.

He was far too concerned with his own inadequacies to be able to stand the pain of allowing himself such blatant pleasure. He would never be good enough. Through his own eyes, he was nothing more than a spoiled, selfish brat.

_ 'I'm the one who should leave… I'll never be good enough for him.'_

Somehow, he had eventually managed to fall asleep. But only after long hours spent in agonizing worry over the situation.

* * *

The next day started out peacefully enough. It started out with his butler coming in to wake him up, and dress him.

Ciel had almost forgotten that anything out of the ordinary had happened between them. It was early, and he was still groggy. In the haze of semi-consciousness, he had almost felt like hugging Sebastian. He looked like he was pained, somehow. Ciel wondered why, before he remembered…

The pain shot through his chest, as if he had just been mortally wounded. He actually looked down to check.

Every time he locked eyes with Sebastian, all he could see were white hot visions of what had happened the night before. All of the moans and tortured cries were still ringing in his ears. The sheets that lay stretched around him; the bed protecting them like a safe little cocoon… These were the things that could never be had again.

It would take a while, but he knew they would eventually both get over it. All there was left to do now was try to act normal, and see how much longer he could keep us this charade.

Ciel preferred to distance himself from any more possible complications. It was a safety precaution, as well as a defense mechanism. But when would he learn? Nothing about the heart was ever mechanical…

With a deep sigh, Sebastian completed the tedious task of dressing his master and serving the morning tea. But he was stopped before he could.

"Leave me," Ciel grabbed his own shirt off the wardrobe. "You are dismissed for now. I can do it myself."

"There is no need, my Lord. I am more than capable of-"

"I do not _want _you to!" He screamed. "Just go away, and do not come back. I can bathe myself tonight too. I don't want to see you today."

Sebastian was honestly surprised. He took a faltering step backward. "Of course… I understand."

Ciel did not miss the look he was given, as his butler turned away. It was full of well-hidden meaning. It was no longer a secret that Sebastian was in pain… The agony caused by caring for a careless master who didn't apparently give a damn about him. The Earl felt his heart being crushed as the only person he'd ever really felt close to walked out of his room…

Sighing as he put on his clothes, finished making his own tea, and got ready for his day. He didn't know what to do… He'd never felt like this before.

Little did he know, there was a demon on the other side of his door who was just as lost. Sebastian felt angry and irritated that this was happening. He just wanted things to be done already, so he could hurry up and have his meal. He wandered off, intent on being practically invisible to his master for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lying in wait for Ciel in his room was harder than it sounded. He didn't know what to do with himself. It was late evening by the time he'd done all of his daily work. It was a lot easier to avoid the boy that it had seemed at first. Sebastian had gotten everything done in record time, because he was using it to preoccupy himself so he didn't think too much about what had occurred earlier that morning.

Since he didn't have to give his master a bath this evening, he'd bathed himself instead. He used the rarely-used bathtub in his own room, but now he'd wandered into Ciel's bedchamber in only a towel.

Ciel didn't even look shocked when he opened the door and saw a scantily-clad demon waiting for him by his bed. He merely regarded the sight with a slight nod, as he got himself ready for bed. He was in no mood to be bothered with Sebastian's antics tonight.

"Get out of here," Ciel whispered. "Idiot… That's so indecent." He noted the towel that hung dangerously low on the older man's hips.

"You may say that it's indecent, but your stare still lingers…"

Ciel scowled at him, then looked away quickly. "Why are you in my room?" He crossed his arms stubbornly.

After a sort silence, he began to change into his night clothes. He was doing his best to completely ignore the demon's presence. Shuffling around awkwardly, he found what he was looking for. Stripping down to reveal everything, he slowly re-dressed himself, daring the other to make a comment about it.

Once the boy was in his nightshirt, Sebastian spoke in a voice so low it was barely heard. "Why haven't you killed Alois yet?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ciel had clearly not been expecting this kind of question.

"Answer me."

He approached the demon and lashed out, grasping his hair in one swift movement. The boy pulled Sebastian closer, until their faces were mere inches apart. "I don't like the way you're talking to me lately. You would do well to watch your tone."

And that was the end of it. Sebastian was on his knees, looking down, as his master looked down upon him. He should have known it wouldn't go over well when he finally decided to confront Ciel about his intentions. Their feelings for one another were only making everything that much more complicated.

"Get in my bed. Right now."

Sebastian was confused. He just shot him a look.

"I said _now_."

"You think you'll get your way again?" Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's not going to happen that way."

"Your job is to obey me. I won't kill Alois until I get what I want from you… Afterward I'll do whatever you want. I'll go through with it. First thing tomorrow, if I have to."

Sebastian's smirk was uncanny. He knew this was his only chance. And there would be no warning this time…

He got ready to do what had been asked. Not wanting to risk the other servants hearing what they were up to, the demon put a sound-proof barrier around his master's room. Ciel walked over and locked the door.

He had to smile at that._ 'Presumptuous brat…' _

"This time let's have sex. I want you to go through with it, completely."

The younger boy threw himself down on the enormous bed. He wasn't even trying to be sexy, but there was something unusually sensuous about his movements. And whatever it was, it piqued his butler's interest dramatically.

Sebastian didn't know what to say. But once he'd decided on what to do, he would not falter. "I will do nothing unless you order me."

"This is an order. Fuck me."

"Not good enough," The demon explained. "You have continued to toy with me at your every whim. If you really want it, you must order me to do it and not to stop no matter what happens or what you say during the act."

Ciel looked skeptical, and moved back on the bed. His loyal servant was attempting to corner him. He watched the demonic butler's cat-like movements as he crawled toward him across the mattress. He looked so sexy like that…

"And w-why would I do that?" He blushed.

"You must trust me enough to give me final judgment. If you want this as badly as you claim, and you aren't going to back out at the last moment, it should not be a problem. I will need free reign to do what I want."

"And if I say no?"

Sebastian looked down at him with eyes full of amusement. "Otherwise, I will not do it. Even if it breaks our contract for me to disobey orders…"

A kind of childish joy filled him when he heard what the other had to say. It would seem that Sebastian really was upset about being turned down and made to stop the last time. It had to have been bothering him. Getting him to react to anything was a difficult thing, on it's own. But to have him respond this way, it was almost unnatural.

"You really won't budge on this, will you?" Amusement sparkled in his eyes. He'd just removed the eye patch, and Seb had a full view of his face. A small rarity. "I suppose I give you my full permission to do as you wish with me… For the rest of the day. No matter what I say from this moment on, you have free reign to do whatever you want."

The desperation in his voice for this to happen was almost startling. It was obvious that he was jealous. Ciel obviously thought he'd wanted to be with Claude. Sebastian knew better. There was no force in this world that could keep him away from Ciel.

"Yes, my Lord." He gave a slight nod, before pouncing on the boy. "I was afraid you might back down halfway through. You see, demon sex can be quite rough."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates! I haven't abandoned this story, I swear! See? Here it is… Teehee, this was a terrible place to leave off. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. XD By the way, writing commissions are open if anyone is interested. Thank you for reading.**

-k.R.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers… Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: **

With a Cheshire smirk, Sebastian leaned over Ciel, pinning him between his rock hard body and the soft, plush bed. His lips were just as soft as the very first time they had touched his own. They were followed by a wet tongue, which lapped at his vigorously.

It wasn't really what the young Phantomhive heir had expected… He had expected it to be hard and fast. But Sebastian was making this slow and sensual, and he had no idea why. It wasn't what he expected at all. However, disappointment was the farthest thing from his mind. At this point, the other had him thoroughly distracted.

"Let's see… I believe I should help you get dressed, Young Master." Red eyes leered at him viciously, as he climbed down to access the small pile of clothing beside the bed. Removing a small tie from the tangle of various garments, he held it between his teeth. With a wicked gleam in his eye, he made short work of binding both of the boy's wrists together above his head. "There. That's just perfect."

"Se-sebastian!" Ciel gasped, squirming around to no avail.

A soft hand running down his side managed to calm him. Sebastian smirked, already knowing what was bothering his master. He was getting nervous at the sudden loss of control.

Ciel squirmed more when his hardening member was given a light squeeze. He wanted to be touched more, but those clever hands wandered further up his body, pausing to tease at his tender nipples, before continuing their journey to caress his face. Unable to help himself, he leaned into the poisonous touch.

"Shhh… Be patient, little one…"

He looked truly demonic. His eyes gleamed a midnight purple sort of color, while he looked down upon his prey…

Sebastian was _starving_.

This wasn't something to be taken lightly. He had already sought out his prey, and he would have him now. He would let nothing stand in his way. The towel dropped from his hips, and he saw a momentary pause in Ciel's escape attempts. With a smirk, he hovered just one breath away from touching his master's swollen cock.

"St-stop toying with me!"

He watched Ciel's chest rise and fall in blissful agony for a few more moments. Then, he allowed his lips to descend over the boy's delicious prick, sucking adamantly. His tongue worked cleverly over every inch of flesh he was given.

Ciel tried to get away… His struggles were for nothing, and he felt a strange sensation down below. It was warm, wet and soothing inside Sebastian's mouth… He had no idea getting a blow job would feel this good. His struggles died down, and he started trying to thrust into his butler's waiting mouth, every chance he got. He felt something else… A hand wandering down his sides, pausing to caress his thigh, before moving on to much naughtier places. He paused only to apply a generous amount of lubricant to his wandering digits.

Sebastian's finger pressed insistently against Ciel's entrance. He thought it was kind of cute the way the boy had stopped struggling when he was sucking him off. But now that he was slipping an oil-coated finger into him, Ciel had resumed trying to get away.

_ 'Damn you…' _He glared at Sebastian._ 'You really are a demon…'_

There would be no escape from this sweet torment. The Earl realized that, the moment he found that the more he moved, the tighter the tie that held his wrists together became. The digit moved back and forth inside him, mimicking what Sebastian wanted to do with certain other parts of his body.

"Aagh!" Ciel cried, when it struck against his prostate.

"Feeling uncomfortable? I can fix that…"

Before he could answer, Sebastian had completely withdrawn from touching him in any way. Removing the plain white bath towel from his hips, he revealed an erection that was far larger than Ciel would have ever had the nerve to imagine.

He was nervous, and his cheeks reflected it by glowing a deep crimson. He was shocked that he had caused such a reaction in a man who was supposed to be his servant. This was so wrong, but it felt so right.

…It felt even more right when Sebastian climbed up his body, stopping to rub his cock against Ciel's own. A jolt of pleasure shot through both of them, causing a series of small moans to erupt. However, that was not the reason for the demon's desperation. He required something much more than that. Being so close to the one he'd always wanted to be with was driving him crazy.

He didn't stop moving higher until his crotch was level with Ciel's face. He now had an up close view of the older man's genitals.

"Suck me…" Sebastian ordered.

"Don't order- Mmmph!" He was cut off as the head was pressed into his lips insistently. "Ugh, fine."

Nervously, he licked the very tip of Sebastian's dick. He licked over the head with his tongue, and then tried to suck it briefly. He made it about halfway down the shaft before his gag reflex kicked in, and he had to pull away. Flushed with embarrassment, he just gazed up at the other, questioning if it was okay or not.

Pleased with the job he had done, the demon's eyes glowed in the darkness, as he moved back down the helpless boy's body. He kissed Ciel's sweet lips again, and feeling that talented tongue kiss him back damn near made him lose all of his resolve. He moaned into the warmth of their kiss.

Pausing, he leaned back on his knees and untied Ciel's hands. He received a questioning look, but only put a finger to his lips in return, signaling him to be quiet and just wait. Bending his arms awkwardly, he re-tied Ciel's hands behind his back this time, instead of over his head.

"You look adorable like that, Young Master."

Once that was done, he bent down to kiss the boy's cock. His tongue lashed out, teasing him a bit before flipping him over onto his stomach. His chest pressed into the bed, and Ciel was disappointed. He had been arching his back in anticipation of the blow job that was just out of reach, when he was turned over. This annoyed him greatly, and only added to his frustrations.

Sebastian crept up behind him, and parted his buttcheeks. Before he knew what was happening, a warm tongue was lapping at his backside. Ciel shuddered and moaned.

He realized what was happening. "What a dirty thing to do!"

His butler was licking his ass, moving up and down the crack and finally at his protests, he delved between both sides, going for the little pink star in the center.

"Perhaps…" The demon paused. "But I can tell you still like it a lot."

He resumed what he was doing. His previous actions were only to pleasure his master, and that was what he was intent on doing now as well. He was thoroughly enjoying the way Ciel was getting all hot and bothered by this.

The boy whined. "Just… please."

"Are you sure it's what you want?" There was a smirk when he nodded. "No. I'll fuck you when I'm good and damn ready to. Until then, you will lie there and take it. Understood?"

He was really getting into this role of being the dominant one in the situation. Ciel made a sound of disapproval, but he didn't outwardly say anything else. He knew better. Arguing with a demon was not exactly the best idea. Especially one as perverted as Sebastian. He decided to try to be patient, at least for a little while longer.

The older man gave his ass a light spank, before licking him again. It was clearly meant to be a warning. He licked him a little more, before deciding that he also couldn't take any more of this sweet torture. He continued to finger him, using the small bottle that he normally carried in his pocket, he was making it hard for the boy not to respond to his touches… Which is exactly what he wanted. As clever fingers slipped deeper inside, he continued to open him up a bit more. The sound of light moaning filled the room. Until…

"Sebastian, I… Ohgodplease!" Ciel begged. "I can't take anymore… Please fuck me now?"

"Hm. Since you asked me so sweetly."

Gripping his arousal, he steadily guided it to Ciel's delicate opening. But then Sebastian paused, to tease him by rubbing the head up and down along his crack for a few minutes. Ciel was past the point of wanting it. He _needed_it now. They both did.

He slipped just barely inside, and then slid back out. He needed to test things out first and he did it a few more times. It was enough to drive his master mad with need… Little did he know that Sebastian was suffering too. Finally, at long last he slipped all the way inside. They both grunted from the force of that thrust, which had joined them together so completely.

Gentle lips dropped butterfly kisses over his back, until they reached his neck. Teeth came down, and Sebastian harshly nibbled wherever he felt skin. Ciel had goosebumps forming along his flesh now…

He felt the rasping of warm breath next to his ear, as the next words were whispered hotly to him. "How does it feel to have my enormous prick up your arse?"

"Oh god… You feel so good…" Ciel had to admit that it did hurt somewhat… But he would never tell his butler that part. One second thought, once he'd moved again, he changed his mind. "Ah, it stings a little."

"You can't move, because your hands are still tied behind your back…" He noted the way the boy was still squirming around, as if he were trying in vain to get free. "All you can do is lie there like a good little boy, and take it."

Sebastian started out at a nice, slow pace… But soon instinct had taken over, and it was all he could do just to hold back his release long enough to please his master. Soon he was moving at a rapid pace, each thrust a little stronger than the last.

Ciel was amazed, and would cry out, whenever Sebastian hit his sweet spot. It sent tingles up and down his spine. And much to his own shame, the dirty talk was turning him on even more. Somewhere deep down inside, where his innermost secrets were kept, he knew there was a part of him that was longing for many more nights like tonight… If only this would last a bit longer.

But he could hold back no more. With one final motion directly into the center of his pleasure, Sebastian had sent him over the edge.

"Mhmm… Aaaaahhh! …Se-sebastiannnnn!"

He cried out in lust, and came all at once. The bedsheets were soaked in the process. Ciel's orgasm had squeezed his anal muscles, which were tightly wrapped around Sebastian's throbbing cock. This caused his servant to cum simultaneously, crying out his name with nearly the same bravado as he had.

"Ciel! Oh yes… Oh god yes, Ciel! Uhnn!"

And it was done.

Everything they had worked so hard for was about to take a turn for the worst. He could just feel it. But somehow, the Phantomhive heir just couldn't bring himself to care right now.

Sweat-soaked bodies slid against one another, as the heat slowly simmered down. Ciel could barely breathe, and was panting loudly. He collapsed completely onto the bed, letting his knees, which had held him up all this time, fall from beneath him. Now he was completely flat against the soiled fabric, but he still didn't care. Relaxing like this felt like heaven.

Thoughtfully, Sebastian took a moment to untie him, before he also laid down. Silently urging the boy to move over, he smiled quietly as he did so. The boy curled up next to him, and they put their arms around each other.

_ 'Mm. This is heavenly,'_ He thought. _'If only it would last…'_

Feeling his chest rise and fall in rhythm to their breathing, the two fit together like two halves of a perfectly formed puzzle. And that's just what Sebastian was… One big puzzle for Ciel to try and piece together; to figure out. While he knew what he had observed about him, he knew surprisingly little about the man himself. He didn't know anything about his past or where he had come from.

The young Earl had never actually been one to pry… But something still nagged at him. Something still felt just a bit off. Whatever it was, it was quickly being withdrawn from his mind, as the blissful embrace of sleep began to overtake him. There were still so many questions he wanted to ask… However, most of them could wait until morning.

"Goodnight Sebastian…"

He was greeted with silence as his only answer. For the other had already fallen asleep. 

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible, but I had to make sure the sex scene was good too. I'm still disappointed with it, but it works… Well, here it is finally. I noticed some people were a little concerned about this happening too soon in the story, and I usually don't do this with my fics, but trust me when I say that there is a very good reason for it happening this soon. So I hope you enjoyed it, and maybe you'll understand a little more about the actual reasoning when the next chapter comes out. Hope it's not too confusing. And thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, everyone. 3**

**Also, commissions are open again. Message me for more details. :)**

**-k.R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers… Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

The most sensual creature in this world… He would purr as he used his many charms to lure his prey into his clutches.

Sebastian was the sexiest demon in the Underworld. And he damn well knew it. It was unfortunate for his poor victims that he knew just how attractive he actually was. He made it a habit to always use this to his full advantage, at every turn.

Each time someone was cast into his shadowy realm, he would not hesitate to devour them… Soul and all. As the demo licked his hands after enjoying a thorough meal, he sometimes grew bored with these games. He was growing tired; weary of always having to be the cat in this game of cat and mouse.

Often his seduction was his means of luring them in. Those who were prone to lustful intentions were usually ripe with other sin, and if he was lucky, power as well. Yet this demon had always longed for something more. He had never had the pleasure of actually caring for someone before. He knew now what it was that he truly needed, in order to feel complete again.

_Until the day when one boy called out for his help… _

Every time a demon feeds on the soul of a mortal… They grow that much stronger. That is one reason he is able to become so powerful. His spirit is already very old.

Ever since he'd started serving the boy, the demon had made every attempt to be as seductive as possible at every turn. Only for the majority of the time, the little brat had never really noticed… No one did. And that was what had infuriated the demon all the more. It wasn't right for his unnatural beauty to go unnoticed and unappreciated for so long!

_ 'But that is okay… I have him now.'_

Yes, he truly had him. But for how long can a demon hold onto a human's soul… Without giving in to the instinctive desire to consume it?

When Ciel was older, he had finally noticed the appeal and charm of his butler. He had ended up trying to seduce Sebastian, when the entire time, Sebastian had been trying to seduce him all along. It was ludicrous. However, it was inevitable that the demon would win. After all, he was incredibly talented and skilled at everything he attempted to do.

The young, naive little Phantomhive heir had been presented with every chance to take his revenge, and fulfill their contract. But Sebastian would never totally allow it. He always found ways to stop the boy at the last second, in the rare event that he didn't stop himself that time.

The longer he took for his revenge, the longer he could keep his soul. That much was a given. It was a fairly simple game they played together…

_'What a pity that I always win…' _

The gate closed behind him, sealed away forever…

_ 'You cannot cheat death,' _The demon warned._ 'For I… am Death Itself.' _

* * *

**A/N: This was a short chapter, I know… So sorry, but the next one is coming soon! Just try to be patient, as I've planned all of this out from the very beginning… And it is needed. I just wanted to clarify a few things in this short little mini-chapter. You'll soon see why.**

**AND NO THIS IS NOT THE END YET.**

**-k.R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers… Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:**

The scent of burning ash in the air was unmistakable. It was the same scent Ciel had been surrounded by when his mansion burned down before. This was the terror that he awoke to the next day…

"Where am I?" He opened his eyes sleepily, jolting up in bed.

This bed was unfamiliar… So was this room. He was no longer at home, in his mansion. The colors and shapes were all wrong for this to be his house. He was in a much larger bed, but the room itself was a fair bit smaller. Intricate details were carved into the bed, which looked like it was made of some type of stone. As were the walls and floor, all cut from the same bluish-black material.

Things smelled strange. The scent of death hung in the air, and it filled his lungs and made him cough. Ciel was at a loss for words when he looked over and found the room to be empty.

"Se-sebastian?" A blush formed over his cheeks, as he recalled what had happened between them last night.

The door creaked as it opened… His butler stepped inside, only… This man was clearly not the butler he had hired. Clad in all black, and showing as much skin as possible while barely staying within the range of what was decent, there was Sebastian. His high heeled boots clicked on the ground as he walked toward the bed.

"I've never told you this," He sighed, with a blank expression; unreadable. "But once a human sleeps with a demon… That demon will own their soul forever."

He just wanted to get right to the point. There was no way Ciel would have really believed him before. The young Earl would have only assumed that was Sebastian's nice way of saying that he didn't want to have him as a lover. But now he could show him the true consequences of his actions… Whether he liked them or not. It was too late, and things were already done; their contract complete.

Now he only waited to see the boy's reaction.

"But… But we already had a contract! That can't be!"

"Yes… However, a Sexual or 'Flesh contract' is different. It is from the Highest Realm, therefore it is the highest form of contract, and it overrides any other type of contract. Once made, the deal is absolutely sealed and can never be broken. I'm afraid you're stuck."

Ciel's eyes widened, taking everything in… He could feel his heart pounding away inside his chest. How could this be? Sebastian pitied the boy. He looked so lost and forlorn…

He'd been instantly taken from the world that he knew, before his revenge was complete. His soul belonged to a demon now. He did not have to be told, to know where he was. This was Sebastian's home, and he was in Hell. The original Hell. The real one. And what terrors awaited him here, he could scarcely begin to imagine…

"What's going to happen to me here?" He sounded so weak.

"The same thing that happens to everyone, most likely. I've always grown tired of the others, after this has happened… Typically, a demon would kill the human in order to absorb their soul. Once I have my fill, that is…"

"You used me… You're_ still_ using me!" Ciel sniffled, fighting back the tears that were sure to come. "You really are a demon; you're a monster! _Stay the hell away from me!_"

Sebastian comforted him, even through his tantrum. Silken fingers ran through his slick locks, dampened by sweat caused from the trauma the boy was still suffering…

"There, there…" The demon tilted his head back, and kissed his lips sweetly. "It'll be alright, little one."

Ciel knew that should not calm him. He should feel no comfort at the hands of this fiend! And yet… A small part of him did.

After pausing to fix his hair back into place, Sebastian kept talking. "When the soul is taken through contract, the demon will eat the human, consuming their soul. When the soul is taken through other means, or in this case intercourse, the human must serve the demon, forever…"

"So the truth is out. This whole time, you were only trying to sleep with me to void our contract. You worthless bastard…"

"Actually, no." He smiled, a cold smile that was truly demonic. "Although that was partially the reason… I truly wanted to bed you."

Ciel continued with his rant, only half-aware of Sebastian's reaction. "…And I fell right into your trap. I was so stupid for ever believing you. But I vow that it will _never _happen again!"

He truly meant every word.

"Well… Believe what you wish, _Master_." On this word, Sebastian sneered. "I originally wanted to devour you. However, knowing that you would never really complete the contract to it's full extent, I decided to take what I could get from you."

"I need a moment… Please. Leave me."

With his head in his hands, Ciel did the only thing he could do: He wept. It went on for what seemed like hours, though it could not have been more than a few minutes until the demon came back. He didn't have to listen, but he'd done it presumably out of respect for the newness of their situation. Their roles would now forever be reversed. They were twisted into something else entirely, and this was a new nightmare that he would have to face.

Sebastian walked over to a dresser, which stood on the adjacent wall. Everything was carved with hideous figures and faces, some of them resembling gargoyles. Ciel didn't care much for the decor here. He made a face of disgust as he took in his surroundings.

Now he had a huge distrust for Sebastian, as well as a heavy sense of betrayal. Ciel could never forgive him for something like this. It was despicable.

"You disgust me," He spat.

But the demon just kept right on smiling. "I knew you'd feel that way."

He had taken out some clothes, which were apparently supposed to be for Ciel. This was the first time the boy noticed what he was wearing: Nothing except Sebastian's bedsheets. He was resentful of accepting anything from the demon, but it was better than walking around naked all the time.

"This is what you'll be wearing. I trust it will be to your liking?" He asked, as though Ciel even had a choice.

The outfit was horrendous. It consisted of very little. A pair of plain black shorts that were indescribably short, and a small spandex top that wouldn't even reach halfway to his navel.

"You're a prick." He spat.

"Then I suppose you can have half now, half later… Until you get properly accustomed to it. Here. Put these on. Now."

Sebastian tossed him the skimpy shorts, and Ciel scurried to put them on before he turned back around from putting the shirt away. He didn't want to give the obnoxious traitor a chance to change his mind again. At this point, he would just take what he could get.

"Now listen," The demon crawled across the bed, pinning him down and growling in his ear. "I'm done playing games with you. I can either be cruel, or I can be kind… Ultimately, it's all up to you. Is that clear?"

Ciel nodded, but couldn't speak, feeling a hand tighten around his throat.

"I said… Is. that. CLEAR?"

"Y-yes…" He barely managed to choke out the words.

"Good."

Sebastian climbed off of him, and left the room without another word.

Ciel hated the way his skin had heated up at the older man's touch. He could not get over the way it felt to be touched by Sebastian. It felt so familiar and relaxing, even when it shouldn't. Then again it never should have felt that way to him in the first place. There was something wrong. This was the same person that had sworn to protect him, always. The one who had been there with him… Through everything. And now he was treating him like he was nothing more than a dog.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing, but he decided against staying where he was. A demon's bedroom was the last place he wanted to be.

"Sebastian, where are you going- OOF!" He ran into something, or rather… someone. They'd hit with enough force to knock Ciel back on the ground.

A boy with long black hair and deep green eyes peered down at him. "Nice outfit." A hint of mischief twinkled in his forest-colored eyes, and that made Ciel all the more wary. "Who might you be?"

"Ciel." Was all he said.

"I'm Bartholomew. But you can call me Thol, for short."

"Sure. Whatever. Where's Sebastian?"

"Oh, you mean Master? He went that way, toward the study." A scrawny finger pointed. "But you mustn't disturb him while he's in there…"

This was all happening so fast… Too fast for Ciel's liking. "Wait… You're a servant here too?"

The boy nodded shyly, using his long black tresses to hide his face. It was obviously a habit that he'd picked up somewhere. He looked too old to be so shy, having to be at least in his late teens to early twenties, but Ciel didn't question it. He had other things on his mind for the time being.

Ciel had already started walking in the direction of the study. He noted the fact that this Thol boy hadn't even bothered to help him up when he fell. That was alright. He'd always picked himself up, and saved himself from trouble. He didn't need anyone's help. It would always be like this, whether in life or in death the Phantomhive heir was on his own.

The other male made absolutely no effort to stop him, as he rushed to the door that had been pointed out to him. Bursting through loudly, Ciel saw Sebastian sitting at a desk reading a book.

"What's this about?" The demon didn't even look up.

"I'm not your pet," Ciel growled, slapping the book off the table. The sound of paper rustling echoed off the walls, as it hit the marble floor. "Who is that?" He pointed at the ornately carved door that he'd just come through.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. The other boy. Your servant?"

"I have a lot of souls who serve me, presently."

Ciel looked away, hatred in his eyes. "…Oh. I see."

_ 'So I'm just another fuck toy, to be used at your discretion… I see.' _He remained silent, but the look said it all.

Sebastian could sense it. The negative emotions that the boy exuded with all of his being. There must be a way to calm him down…

With a smirk, he bent his hapless victim backward, gracing his lips with a soul-searing kiss. His tongue dove into Ciel's mouth and he was rewarded with a small, hesitant moan. He tried to hold himself back, but he was already too hard just from the kissing.

"Listen," Came the sharp command. "I will bend you over this desk. And you will cooperate. Got it?"

"Nnnh… Yes Master…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm reeeeeeally sorry for taking so long in between updates, guys! I apologize. Real life has left me with very little to no free time. And when I do get a chance to write, I haven't felt inspired lately. But I found time to finally work on this fic again. Hope it's okay…**

**PS: Keep in mind that commissions are still open. Just letting you know.**

**-k.R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers… Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:**

"Nnnh… Yes Master…" He didn't know why he'd said it. Only that he did.

Sebastian didn't waste any more time. All of the other servants knew better than to dare disturb him while he was reading. There were always new books being written, and always something more to read. He was so close to completing his research… Every disturbance immediately got under his skin. And this time was no exception.

He bit down on the pale skin that was exposed to his hungry gaze… Ciel squirmed beneath him, but he did not relent. He was taking what was his to take, whenever he wished.

Generally, he would not be so lenient with those serving him. To give someone release was usually something reserved only for special occasions. Ever since he'd first felt Ciel's presence in the world, he had been completely abstinent. Which was no doubt very frustrating for his other servants, but Sebastian didn't care. That wasn't his problem. Just what exactly his problem was… That still remained to be seen.

He yanked his slave's pants down and in a flash, he was face down on the desk. He climbed over him from behind, pressing his clothed erection against Ciel's perfect ass.

Ciel felt violated beyond belief and he couldn't stand this feeling of helplessness. It was bad enough that he'd fallen in love with a demon, but now that demon was about to have sex with him. And there was nothing he could do about it…

Panting, he made an attempt to roll over onto one side. That earned him a few slaps on each pale round globe, and he whined at Sebastian's sadistic laugh.

"You won't be going anywhere for quite a while. Get used to it."

He said nothing. Ciel knew all too well how frustrating it could be when someone responded with silence. A feeling of dread hung in the air, surrounding him and making him want to escape even more. His only way of escaping was to withdraw into his mind, ignoring everything that was happening. But every time Sebastian touched him, he made that impossible. How could he not feel this?

Nails ran down his back, causing Ciel to gasp loudly. Everything felt the same as when he was at home, only… Now he had to give up all of his control to this madman… The demon that continued to haunt him, even after he was in Hell.

Sebastian knew what it would take to break the boy… He'd already been broken for a long time. His only goal now was to break the pieces into smaller ones. That was the only option that he had; twisted sadistic fun with his chosen prey.

He was flexible enough to reach into one of the desk drawers and pull out a small vial of oil. Fortunately he kept it in his top drawer, never knowing when he might have need of it. What little light there was in the darkened room shone off the edge of the little glass bottle, as he poured some of it into his hand, rolling it around on his fingers to coat them.

Ciel tried to twist around enough to see what was going on, but he couldn't quite manage it. He gasped when he felt something slide inside of him. Sebastian pressed on slowly, letting his fingers spread the oil around.

"Nnnh… What are you doing?" The boy panted desperately.

"You're a smart boy. You'll find out."

He continued to writhe beneath the taller body that hung over him. Deep blue eyes could focus only on the shadow of the man that he once knew. For this was no longer a man… Sebastian had become, at least for him, a true demon.

"Mmmm…" The digits moved in and out at a maddening pace. It made him want nothing more than to reach back and remove them… Only he couldn't. He was pinned. "Ah, no please don't… Mmmhhnn!"

His little keens and whines would not deter Sebastian. They only served to turn the demon on even more. His hardness pressed urgently against the front of his pants… But he knew he had to find a way to keep a grip on himself. He could not lose control like this. Curling his fingers forward, he hit his target dead on, and watched the boy cry out in pleasure. Yes, he would have him broken in, in no time.

In one swift motion, his pants were down and he was inside of Ciel. "Yessss… My slut. That is what you are." He slid back and forth easily, amused at the boy's reaction.

"Aaaah!" He'd opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a moan.

There was no escape from the insane pleasure of what he was feeling… What he wanted to feel. He couldn't let the demon know how much he wanted this; how much he'd wanted it all along.

Pure unadulterated pleasure… That was all that either of them knew at this point. The simple joy of being with close with another person. Yet, it was more sinful than that. This was something that shouldn't happen… The joining of a human and a demon, down in the very depths of Hell, no less.

"Are you happy that you got what you wanted?"

Ciel could not answer that. It was wrong to want to be with him like this… Especially after the way he had been deceived.

"This wasn't what I wanted," He spat bitterly. "And you damn well know it…"

"Tsk, tsk… We're going to have to do something about that temper of yours… Later."

He closed his eyes, and tried to just wait for it to be over. But he somehow knew Sebastian would never allow that to happen. Refusing to make it easy on him, the demon gripped onto his hips, plowing into him at just the right angle to cause him to shiver. As the pleasure rippled through him, Ciel could not stifle his cries for long.

"Ohhh… Ah. Mmmph… Nnn, mmm, AH!"

Sebastian smirked wickedly. "Look at you; so pathetic. You can't even form coherent speech any longer… I must be doing something right, eh?"

Ciel turned his head to one side and looked back to glare at him. He quickly realized that had been a mistake, when the demon latched onto the exposed flesh on the other side of his neck with sharp teeth. He bit down. _Hard._

Silky ribbons of white cascaded onto the table, where Ciel's private parts were pressed into the delicately polished wood. Sebastian could feel him clenching tightly, the muscles gripping his shaft. The demon let out a light moan as he came, overwhelmed by the sheer force with which his orgasm approached.

Climbing off of his victim, Sebastian licked his lips, pleased that the tables had turned in his favor._ 'Finally… This is what I have been waiting for. And it's going to be so sweet.' _

With a lewd laugh, he walked out of the room. "You're mine."

The door closed with an audible click. Ciel glared at it. He lay panting on the desk for a few more minutes, before he finally felt that it was safe to move… He bent to grab his shorts from the floor, and when he bent over, a pain shot through his backside.

"Ow!" He rubbed himself gently, trying to assess the damage with no luck. "What'd he do to me? …Bastard."

The room felt suddenly cold, somehow… He missed the warmth of Sebastian's body. He realized that he missed cuddling in bed. How the man's demeanor had changed so abruptly was beyond Ciel. It wasn't fair.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you too much? Yes, I'm still here and I'm still writing. I am so sorry it took such a long time for this chapter to be finished! I am still trying to decide where this story should go from here… Thank you for your patience.**

**-k.R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers… Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13:**

It had been a long while since he was assaulted like that day in the study… Ciel lied in his Master's bed, unaware that he was being watched. Deep blue eyes were fixed on the ceiling. He was lost in thought…

He had learned that there were many other people serving under Sebastian. If he'd understood everything correctly, the only way for them to get down here was to sleep with the demon… That wasn't something he liked to think about. He had always liked to think of himself as being at least somewhat special to Sebastian, even if it was a lie… He'd rather go on thinking that, but now he couldn't. If only he could find a way to still somehow turn a blind eye to it.

Even that blasted woman, that damned Matilda girl, was down here! That was a one time thing, and a misunderstanding… He'd never spoken with his butler about it. However, it was something that had always bothered him. It had gotten them out of a bad situation, but in his opinion, it should not have been worth it. Apparently the twisted demon was into both genders, as was obvious from the pretty much equal mix of male and female… er… _'staff' _that he had in his castle.

The boy barely understood his situation. Every logical piece of him felt like this shouldn't even be possible. He was a human… Yet, he was in hell. The real hell. Not even as a joke, or a figure of speech, even.

_ 'I've always known my soul was damned…' _He thought, bitterly.

The door clicked open. He jumped, startled, and began immediately scrambling to get enough bedsheets to cover himself up. He'd been lying there naked.

* * *

Ciel had been here for a few months now. He had gotten used to the regular routine. He was given certain chores to do, and he accomplished them without a problem. Like all of the others, he was trying his best to blend in. However, Sebastian had always found ways to differentiate him. He sometimes wondered if it made the boy feel out of sorts… The way he was treated better than the others, as if there was something special planned for him. Although there may be…

His former Master was allowed to sleep in Sebastian's bed. He was the only one allowed to have free reign of the Castle. Yet, he mostly chose to stay in his new Master's room the majority of the time. When Thol had asked him why once, under command from their Master, he had said that he didn't want to deal with any of the other servants.

But something still bothered Sebastian about all of this… He was unable to perform sexually with any of his other slaves. They didn't bother him about it though. They knew better. And most of them didn't want to be with him anyway… He smirked when he realized this.

The only way to sate himself anymore was to handle the problem himself. And he had gained an intense dislike for doing things that way. But he had to show Ciel that he couldn't just control him!

…Or was he trying to prove it to himself? Either way, he hadn't allowed himself to touch the boy since that one day, many months ago, in his study. The only way he'd managed not to was by sheer willpower… And avoiding him like the plague. He'd even gone so far as to spend most of his nights in is study on the couch, or in one of the guest bedrooms.

The demon had used another of his slaves, Thol he believed was the misguided youth's preferred name, to act as a go-between to relay things to Ciel. It made it so much easier to avoid him. He idly wondered what the two of them must think of one another… Not that it really mattered that much.

He was in his study when he was interrupted by someone barging in without asking. He quickly jumped to his feet with a snarl. How dare they! That was something forbidden in his house! The servants should know better!

"Who's there? What do you want?" He growled.

"Long time no see…" A familiar voice chuckled.

* * *

"…I just wanted to check in on you and see how you've been doing." The man smiled, and his yellow eyes twinkled with mischief.

Ciel glared at the spider demon. "Go away."

Claude crawled up from the bottom of the bed, slinking like a cat. If it had been Sebastian doing that, he was sure it would have been sexy… The way this man did it, it just looked plain creepy.

"Your soul is so sweet…" His hands touched the silken strands of Ciel's hair, combing through it and making the boy shudder. "What I would give for just a taste… Even once."

"Get away from me!"

He shoved the man onto the floor. Apparently he'd caught him off guard. Claude wasn't used to people refusing him. It wasn't every day that he was refused, when there were many of humans and even some of the other demons willing to sleep with the man. He had a strange kind of charm about him, that no one could really deny.

"How did you get here? Where is Alois?" His mind was filled with a thousand questions, of which he voiced only two.

"I devoured his soul… Duh."

Ciel gasped. "Demons don't say duh! …Idiot."

"Well, I just did." Claude grinned. It looked chilling, as it spread across his face. "You'll be devoured too… Someday." He pulled himself up using the edge of the bed. He sat next to hi, but didn't try to touch him again. "Aren't you going to put some clothes on?"

"And let you see me naked? No way."

"I already did, as I was coming in. You were lying on the bed. Looked like you were lost in thought. Probably wondering why Sebastian hasn't touched you."

Ciel growled, fighting down his blush. "You're creepy. Go away!"

They were interrupted, as Thol came in. "Claude, sir… You aren't allowed to be in here. My Master has asked that you vacate his premises immediately."

He swept the long black hair out of his eyes, and just looked at the two on the bed. He didn't really think anything that weird was going on, but no one liked it when Claude visited. Yellow cat-like eyes met his own plain green ones. He stared him down, narrowing his gaze dangerously at the demon. He may only be a mere human, but he knew how to unnerve someone.

"I shall be taking my leave now," Claude stood up, bowed deeply, and vanished, just as mysteriously as he'd appeared.

Ciel looked at the other boy with a slight smile. It was forced, however. "Thank you."

He wondered in the back of his mind if he and Sebastian had something going on. This was the only person that he knew of that was allowed to have contact with his Master. Since that was more than he got, he was always a little jealous of the older boy.

"No prob," Thol spoke in his usual manner.

"Did Sebastian send you?"

"No… Actually I haven't seen him all day," The teen chuckled. "I just wanted Claude to leave. He's an asshat."

Ciel had to laugh at that. It was so true… "But what do you think he wanted?"

"Well, it's obvious… You."

He clutched the covers even more tightly to his chest. That thought was very disturbing. He shuddered involuntarily. It made him sick. He'd always hated Claude. There was no way that he'd ever-

Thol smiled at him. "I think you should probably get dressed. I'll come back in a minute…"

He backed out of the door, and closed it behind him.

Ciel took a few moments to recover before he felt like moving… Quickly, he grabbed a pair of his skimpy black nylon shorts, which really weren't much to begin with, and put them on. Sebastian had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't allowed to wear anything else. Not even a shirt. It seemed kind of pointless, since he never even saw the demon anymore. But before he could ponder on it any longer, Thol had returned.

"Now that everything else is momentarily taken care of… Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Not really…" He shook his head no.

The servant turned to leave.

"Wait…" Ciel stopped him, smirking now. "There is just _one _thing…"

* * *

"I believe you have something in your possession that rightfully belongs to me," The man said. "And I want it back. I've come for Ciel."

Damn it. He was completely unprepared for this… He hadn't even sensed his presence. The tall blond figure seemed to stare straight through his soul. Oh, that's right. Demons didn't have souls… But it still felt that way. He shivered from the look he was given.

"He's not ready…" Sebastian countered. "Give me just a bit more time…"

Lucifer licked his lips. "He will make such a sweet meal for me, I am sure."

The demon growled. He really wished that he could disappear, and never come back to this place.

"He needs a bit more time. Just give me… a few more months?"

He had long since forgotten about the bargain that he'd made with the Dark Prince. The very best soul that he could offer… He'd done this in order to gain his status in society, and this beautiful Castle. It was not all demons that were given permission to go up into the human world, and wreak havoc. Had be already eaten Ciel as planned, this wouldn't have been an issue.

"I can grant you six months, maximum. Enjoy him until that day comes."

"Oh, I will." He smirked.

"I'd also like to give you this, before I go…" Lucifer handed him a small black envelope. "I'll be seeing you again soon."

The Prince vanished without a trace. Sebastian wondered how he'd found him this time. He didn't recall giving away his exact location to Lucifer… He'd been avoidant ever since he'd first learned of his feelings for the young Phantomhive heir. The bastard knew he wouldn't be able to devour Ciel. He'd been counting on that this entire time, and he still was.

_ 'I'll have to prove him wrong…' _

It didn't matter… He needed to sort things out before they got out of hand. Calmly, he opened the letter. An absurdly large piece of paper was inside the tiny envelope, which he unfolded. His eyes quickly scanned the beautiful handwriting. Upon reading it, his hands began to shake. His lower lip trembled, and he instantly had a feeling of… something, residing deep within his gut. The meaning of this, he could not fathom.

"This… cannot be."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit choppy, I know… I like my new plotline, even if it is all in my head… Yay for random plots, and pulling things out of thin air! XD It's a bit like improv. Well, hope you like it anyway. Mwahahahahah… I think you're going to like what I have in store.**

**-k.R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

A/N: Okay, I usually don't do author notes at the top of chapters, but I needed to tell you guys something. I am really sorry about this chapter being posted without quotations, and well... All of the punctuation was screwed up. FFnet used to accept the format that I was saving my stories in, but for some reason it's decided to be picky now. I had to change my settings, and then go back and change everything, so... Long story short, these issues should be fixed now. Hopefully this chapter uploaded correctly this time. My apologies.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers... Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you._

* * *

**CHAPTER 14:**

Sebastian walked the halls of his Castle with a grim expression. He sighed, turning the knob to his bedchamber. He'd been avoiding this for so long, but he could now avoid it no longer... With a quick twist, he was inside.

The boy on the bed looked at him with frightened doe eyes... "Sebastian?"A small smile graced his features. He looked a little relieved. But he'd been worried, having not seen his Master in so long.

"I've come to ask you something," He sighed, his shoulders heavy with tension. It was obvious that he was upset about something. He'd even ignored the fact that Ciel had not referred to him as Master'.

"Well? What is it?"

"I want to know... If you would come with me to... No, I can't ask you yet."

Ciel was beyond confused. "What? Why not?"

"It... is not right," Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his heads. "I shouldn't have kept avoiding you. I'm... sorry."

_ 'Why is he being so nice all of a sudden?' _He was suspicious of the demon's motives now... But than again, that was nothing new.

"I would like to take you... shopping," Sebastian said suddenly, his demeanor instantly seeming to change. "We should get you something more suitable to wear. I'm sure you're tired of always wearing what I've provided for you. Clothes of your own would be nice, right?"

He paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. Part of him wanted to tell the demon off, while part of him wanted to jump at the opportunity. He finally settled on an answer. "Sure."

Sebastian smiled. "Great. Let's go."

Taking the boy by the hand, he practically dragged him out of the room. They were already walking down the hall, getting ready to leave. Ciel's hair was messed up and he was only wearing the skimpy pair of shorts still.

"Stupid demon! I didn't know you meant right now!" Ciel's protests echoed throughout the hall, as they made their way out. "And let go of my hand!"

Thol, who had been taking a nap in his own room, smiled at this. After mumbling something pleasant, he then proceeded to roll over and go back to sleep.

* * *

Who knew that hell would have it's own shopping mall? Ciel never would have expected to see this, in a million years. They did receive a few odd looks from people while they were walking around and shopping. It was mainly due to Ciel's attire. The skimpy little shorts kept riding up his crack and making a show.

The two had spent the entire day looking for things that he could wear. The funny thing about Hell's mall was that the stores featured things from all sorts of different time periods. He got some normal every day clothes, even some jeans and T-shirts from the late 90's, and he also got some fancy regalia from around his own time period. And everything in-between. There was such a wide variety...

Sebastian had paid for it all without complaint. Ciel was really dying to know what his Master was up to. He was used to being in charge; of always having the upper hand no matter what... But now the situation was different, the tables had been turned. He didn't want to question it too much, because a nice gesture from any demon was rare.

It was such a nice day. They even had lunch together at the mall, and everything went well. Sebastian was even getting tired by the end of the day, and Ciel was exhausted too.

"Don't you think we have... enough clothes now?" Ciel panted.

Sebastian was carrying all of the shopping bags and boxes. He peeked around the corner of one larger box, and smiled. "Yes, my Lord..."

The two of them stood still, simply facing each other. It had accidentally slipped out. During his stay on Earth, it had become a habit. They were frozen for a mere moment, caught in each other's eyes, but it felt like forever.

"Uhm..." Sebastian spoke, for once feeling more than a little awkward. "We should go home now."

"Yeah..." Ciel muttered a response, but then went quiet. He had a sinister smirk on his face, however.

He was quiet the entire trip home. They had climbed into Sebastian's black Mustang, a lovely sports car that he had acquired fairly recently before making his trip to make the deal with Ciel in the first place. Sebastian was a dangerous driver, causing Ciel not to feel safe at all. '

They unpacked his small wardrobe from the car, and took it to Sebastian's bedroom.

"We should put these in _my_room, shouldn't we?" Ciel cleverly hinted.

"You don't have a room," The demon said quietly. "You're still staying with me."

"..."

The demon wished he hadn't said that, at the mall earlier. It was partially a slip-up, and partially intended as a joke. Why did it seem like it had driven this awkward wedge between them? Things had been pretty uneventful all day, and everything had gone smoothly, until that one outburst. They hadn't run into anyone they knew at the mall, and no one bothered them. It was even nice being around the other without all of the pressure that seemed to follow them when they were at home. All in all, it had been a relaxing day.

Sebastian didn't want it to end yet. "Why don't you join me for dinner? There is still another matter that I must attend to. But you can finish sorting through all of the clothes, and put them in my closet."

"Go to hell..."

"I'm already there," He smirked at the sulking servant seated on his bed. "I wish for you to dine with me tonight. I'll send for you at eight. Be ready."

And with that being said, he locked himself away in his study for the rest of the evening.

* * *

When it was time for dinner, Thol was the one to come in and get Ciel. He was dressed informally, in blue jeans and a black band T-shirt. The other servant gave him a quick once-over before gasping.

"Ciel... I never thought you'd look so good in jeans. Have you ever really listened to that band, though?"

"Uh... No?" The boy didn't understand anything about other time periods. "But thanks... I guess. So how do I find the dining room, anyway?"

"That's why Master sent me," He opened the door, waiting for the boy to walk through it. "To show you the way to dinner. He said that you'd agreed to join him."

He led him out of the room and down many winding halls. It was like walking through a Labyrinth, and Ciel was briefly reminded of when he had a dream once, about Sebastian traveling through a hedge maze to get to him.

Ciel was glad he'd managed to get ready on time. He was also glad he'd asked Thol to bring him _that _yesterday... He would be sure it got put to good use tonight. He wondered if anyone else would notice, but so far the other servants they passed hadn't said anything about it. So hopefully it would be just barely perceptible... If he'd done it right. He wasn't sure exactly how much to put on, but he was sure the pheromones would work like they were supposed to.

He was shocked to see Sebastian sitting down, getting ready to eat dinner... Wearing his full demonic attire. He was in his true form now, with the demon armor and the slutty looking black boots, and the skimpy leather and latex outfit... He looked like some kind of evil sex god.

"Good evening..." Sebastian spoke so eloquently, it seemed he had fully recovered from the mishap earlier.

"Hi," Ciel squeaked awkwardly. He was not quite able to form the words he wanted to, or sound proper, so... He gave up trying. "Well uh... This looks good. What is it?"

"Many of these are special dishes, only able to be prepared here. You'll like it."

The two began to dine together, as soon as Ciel sat at the enormous table with him. He looked around at the room in wonder as he ate... It was beautiful, in a dark way. Everything was made of either dark gray stone, or some type of onyx looking reflective black material. The atmosphere suited Sebastian to a T.

There were all kinds of strange and exotic foods laid out across the big table. Ciel was glad that he was the only other person dining with Sebastian tonight. It would have made him feel awkward if there were lots of people he didn't know. Things were so different when he was not the one in charge.

When they were halfway through the meal, he noticed that red dragon-like eyes were fixed upon him... He was about to ask if he could help him, but then his Master spoke.

"I wish to ask something of you," Sebastian smirked cattily. "As my servant, you are still not obligated to say yes. If you do not wish to, I grant you the freedom to say what you will in response to this."

Ciel chuckled at that. He pretty much said whatever he wanted anyway, within reason. Master or not, he was still Ciel Phantomhive. And it was time the underworld knew it as well. "Heheh... Okay. What is it?"

The older man took out a small black envelope, and handed it to Ciel. The boy opened it, and upon unfolding the piece of paper inside, he realized it was some sort of formal invitation. It was written in elegant scrawl, but it was still impossible for him to read because it was in another language.

"Would you do me the honor of escorting me to the Crown Prince's Royal Gala next week?"

He did not know what to say... Was Sebastian asking him out... on a _date_? This did not make sense. He needed to think it over.

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"It takes place in only a week. I require an answer now. Whatever it is. "

He wasn't allowed much time to decide, but... "Sure." Ciel shrugged, sensing the importance, but still playing it off like it was nothing.

"Wonderful. Thank you."

They continued eating after that, and nothing else was said. Sebastian did not feel like having dessert, but Ciel tried some kind of cake, which was magnificent. He wasn't sure what to do after finishing their meal... He thought it would be rude to just get up and leave, but at the same time, it would be very rude to just get up and leave. Also, he did not know the way back.

Finally, the demon got up and extended his hand to Ciel. "Shall we?"

Ciel nodded, and followed Sebastian's lead. He still wasn't sure why he'd been asked to a Gala. It was a lot like a Ball or something, only a little less fancy. Everyone in Hell seemed to be pretty laid back. That was to be expected, though.

They made it back to Sebastian's room, and he was startled when the demon closed the door behind both of them. "You still haven't put everything away?" Clothes were scattered everywhere.

"I was going to sleep on the sofa or something..."Ciel explained. "I did the best I could, but there were so many clothes! I didn't have enough time to put all of them away."

"I see..." He narrowed his eyes dangerously at his servant. "We'll have to work on it together then."

It's not like Sebastian was really bothered by having to do manual labor anyway... He had spent the past few years as a butler, for crying out loud! It didn't bother him, the way it would annoy most people. For instance, he knew for a fact that Claude Faustus absolutely hated anything to do with actual work.

They began putting things away, after sorting them according to formality and time period. Ciel wasn't sure why his Master had chosen to help him. When he was an Earl, he would never have helped one of his servants... And that was yet one more thing that separated them. They were so different. How was it they could be so alike?

After about an hour, they were finished. "I'm going to have a bath,"Sebastian stated dully. "When I return I must speak with you."

"Fine. But I have something I need to tell you too."

The demon waved it off, thinking he would deal with it later. It couldn't be anything that bad. He was too tired to be overly concerned at this point. He went into the adjoining bathroom for his bath. He was pleased to see that at some point, one of the other servants had come in to prepare it for him... They'd most likely used the side-door which adjoined to the hall, to avoid being noticed.

Ciel waited for his Master in the big four-poster bed. It made him feel so small... Sebastian was acting different, and it was obvious that he probably wanted sex from him tonight. He'd been sleeping in his study or somewhere else in the castle for the past few months, and now suddenly he was back? It was strange.

He shrugged... It was better than being ignored.

* * *

**A/N: This has been another exciting installment of Sebastian and Ciel's adventures in hell! What will happen next week? And what's up with that Lucifer guy? Did Claude really eat Alois? Why does that sound kind of dirty? Stay tuned next time to find out!**

**LOL this story is just being like whatever now... The crazy randomness of the time period thing doesn't make much sense, but then again it's not really supposed to. Eh, just go with it. Like I said. Whateverrrrrrr~ Lol. You can't have a good hell story, without including Lucifer. Come onnnnnn now. And Thol is just kinda... there. He does actually eventually have a purpose in the plot. Or he will, as soon as I figure out what it is. XD I'm really just pulling this out of my butt now... I updated twice this week anyway. You loves me. Even if the plot is getting stupid. It's just a fanfic, it's not like it's intended to be cannon anyway.**

**-k.R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers... Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15:**

Sebastian walked into the room, noticing a subtle difference in Ciel's scent... Or maybe he'd been too distracted to notice it earlier. Forgetting himself momentarily, he climbed in bed in only his towel.

He didn't know why he'd done it...

Ciel rolled over when he felt something warm press against him. It was a pleasant warmth... He sighed, wrapping his arms around whatever it was. The form felt familiar, and judging from the dip in the bed, he quickly realized it was Sebastian. He didn't want his Master to know he was awake yet. The slave was content to enjoy the moment for what it was- a simple cuddle session... For now.

"I can tell you're awake, Ciel."

The abrupt voice woke him from his trance. He opened his eyes and glanced down to avoid his Master's gaze, only to be greeted with the sight of the man wearing only a plain black towel. That was too intense.

He looked back up, and their eyes met...

"Your breathing changes when you're conscious," His voice was a deep, low rumble now. "You cannot fool me... Foolish mortal."

"I wasn't trying to!" Ciel spat, pulling away from him.

"My dear... There is no need to be so... hostile. I'm certain that if we tried, we could come to some sort of... mutual ground; something that would make both of us happy?"

With a gentle hand, he tiled Ciel's chin up so he could kiss him. Their lips met, and it felt like Sebastian was drinking him in. He quickly took possession of the kiss, giving to the younger one what he so obviously desired.

The demon smirked. He knew that his servant wanted this as badly as he did. The sight of him in such normal, mundane clothing from more modern times was stimulating as well... But there was something else; something he couldn't quite put his finger on just yet. Speaking of which, his fingers made short work of the clasp on Ciel's jeans, and soon the zipper was down too. He made his way quickly into the boy's pants, waiting for the wonderful moment when he would hear him cr out in pleasure.

Sadly, that cry never came. Smaller fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling his hand away urgently. Ciel was pushing him off, and turning over to curl into a ball on his side of the bed.

"Did I miss something?" Sebastian groaned, moving closer to lick at his ear and nibble along his slender neck. "Is something amiss?"

"Tch."

He clearly wasn't going to get any response that way... So he resorted to more drastic measures. Ciel soon found himself without any pants at all, or underwear for that matter. He lied there beside the demon, limp and lifeless. It was as if he simply didn't care.

"Not a smart move to turn your back to me..." He couldn't stop himself from shamelessly caressing his asscheeks from behind. "Easier access..."

"Leave me alone..." Ciel muttered.

He sounded... Oddly blank. He was showing no emotion in any of his words, all were spoken in complete monotone.

Sebastian pressed his face into Ciel's hair... "Mmm... You smell so good..."

It finally dawned on him. _'The damned pheromones! Of course! ...Well, if that's how he wants it, so be it.' _It was obvious that Ciel really did want something to happen... Or he was testing something. Either way...

"Hm. Whatever..."

The demon backed off. "If you don't wish to engage in anything, I will go no further. Have a good night then."

Ciel started at his words. The other could not see his face, but his eyes had gone wide. He'd fully expected to be able to seduce his Master without really doing anything. The pheromones were supposed to make him irresistible. Why hadn't they worked? Maybe they weren't potent enough...?

"Uhm..." He turned to face his demon.

Sebastian just smirked. "Did you really think that would be enough to fool me? You should know better than to try tricking your Master into sleeping with you. Brat."

He was frustrated beyond belief... He could not believe Sebastian knew; had known all along! Gritting his teeth, Ciel just looked at him, unable to speak.

The demon put his arm around the boy, and held him close. "Goodnight, Ciel."

He kind of wanted to fight it, but on the other hand, it felt sort of nice to be held like this. The young Earl really had no idea what he wanted at this point. It shouldn't feel right to be in a demon's arms... Especially one who had tricked him so many times. He'd done nothing but lie and be deceitful, as far as Ciel was concerned. And here he was, loving him...

_'I hate myself...' _He thought, before falling asleep.

* * *

Fighting his urges had been difficult. Especially with Ciel being pants-less, and wearing the pheromone oil. It was the strong kind, the kind that could only be found in hell... It had originally been used to incite mortals to commit the sin of lust. However the demons soon found their own uses for such a substance, and began using it to covertly seduce one another. Demon were notorious for that sort of thing, after all.

He knew precisely which servant had given it to him. Thol was the only one who knew where his Master kept everything. So it made sense.

Climbing out of bed, he shook himself awake. With a simple flick of his wrist, Sebastian was dressed and ready for his day. Ah, how he loved being back in the underworld...

He had many things to attend to, before the Gala next week. He wanted things to go smoothly, but he also had a nagging that they wouldn't. Sighing, he began to prepare to deal with the fact that things could not always be under his control, no matter how much he might like them to.

With one last look at his sleeping servant, he left the door, clicking the lock closed.

Upon hearing this sound, Ciel woke up, not knowing what it was. He immediately missed the body warmth that had previously been present in his sleep... And he'd just been having the most wonderful dream about ice cream, too...

With a sigh, he reached for his boxers and jeans. He realized that his Master was gone.

"Hey!" He cried out, to no avail. "The door is locked! Let me out!"

Panicking, he twisted the knob this way and that, as hard as he could manage. When that didn't work he pounded on the door, which also did nothing. He ran frantically to the bathroom, remembering the door which led into the hall from there. He tried the knob, only to find that it was locked too. The shiny golden orb did nothing but mock him.

Angrily, he went back into the other room. The bedroom door seemed like it would be easier to break through. He looked around, searching for any object that might be able to break through. But he found nothing suitable... The room had been cleared of any helpful objects.

"Damn it! This is not funny! Let me out, you bastard!"

Small fists pounded against the door furiously... And he kept it up for a quite a while.

Just on the other side of the door, footsteps lightly passed in the hall... Thol smiled to himself, ignoring the pleas for help.

* * *

**A/N: That scene at the beginning was way too much fun to write. XD Oh, and I don't have a planned length for this story... It's just going to be as long as it takes for it to be over. And I have no idea how long that will be. But hey, at least now I have things planned out. Er... somewhat. Sorry for the short chapter. Next one should be longer. Also, I apologize for the problems with the quotations and other punctuation last chapter. I have gone back and fixed it.  
**

**-k.R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers... Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you._

* * *

**CHAPTER 16:**

He'd been locked in there for an entire week. Someone had been bringing him food. When he was too far away to make it in time to escape, the side door to the bath chamber would open, and a tray would be placed just inside the door. They left it for him, and disappeared.

Ciel would curse and beat the door and try everything to get out, of course. But he could beat the walls and doors until his fists were black and blue... It would do him no good. He'd long since come to the conclusion that this place and everyone in it was crazy! They called it hell for a reason... At first he hadn't quite believed it, but now he did.

No one had come in to see him. Not even Sebastian. He supposed that he'd found somewhere else to sleep again. Or he was sleeping with some of the other servants, making his rounds. He wasn't sure if that should hurt him or not, but for some reason it did.

The truth was... The demon did not want to get too attached to him. It's not like he wasn't already hopelessly attached, but every day that went by, he would lie to himself that much more.

It was the morning before the Gala. Sebastian was trying to avoid the inevitable truth. He looked at himself in the mirror of one of the guest rooms... Frowning.

"You're a damned liar..." He spoke to his reflection, hating how his voice sounded so broken.

He hastily exited the room. 

* * *

Ciel was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about his life. He'd had a lot of time to think since he'd been here... And right now, he didn't know what to do.

The door opened, after many days of passing time like this... Yet he didn't even move. He already knew it was Sebastian. His Master had most likely come to escort him to the Gala... If they were still doing that. He wasn't so sure anymore.

Eyes the color of blood met with his own. They say that when you go to Hell, you will face your own personal demons there... He was faced with a demon alright. And Sebastian was his, he realized. Blindly, his eyes searched the other's, looking for something; anything. But all he saw there was emptiness, and some strange emotion that he could not identify. The same thing that was always there, hanging over the two of them. He found himself wishing that he knew what it was.

"We need to start getting ready," Sebastian spoke softly. "The Gala starts in a few hours."

Ciel did not move, or even blink. He laid back down and stared vacantly at the ceiling once more. "Where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter. Get up. We're going to be late."

"...I don't want to go."

Demonic eyes narrowed dangerously. "You will go and you will enjoy it."

He grabbed the boy's arm, and pulled him over to the mirror that was in front of the closet. Sebastian moved to select an outfit for him, while Ciel just stood there, uncaring. He truly did not care what happened at this point. He wasn't going to just do as he was told, like some kind of mindless puppet.

Sebastian pulled out a fancy ensemble consisting of a deep blue overcoat with black trim. His own outfit was black with blue trim, matching Ciel's. The color of the velvety fabric made his red eyes stand out even more, in such stark contrast.

"You said you would accompany me. I'm... sorry... For avoiding you these past few days."

He'd said the word with such hesitance that Ciel wasn't entirely certain he'd heard it correctly. Had the demon really just said that he was sorry? That was something unusual, and it was kind of a big deal coming from someone like him.

He felt betrayed, but he just couldn't help it...

"It's... alright?" He sighed, turning around and taking the clothes from his Master.

Ciel was changed in a matter of moments. He let Sebastian fix his hair, and hand his eyepatch to him. He didn't bother to complain, already knowing that it would do no good. He already knew that such tactics would not work on someone like Sebastian. But he could still piss him off by remaining jaded, and he knew it.

"Isn't that cute? We match," Sebastian spun him around and looked him over. "You look amazing. Shall we go, my pet?"

When Ciel didn't answer, he just took his hand and led him from the room anyway. He didn't even bother to answer or comment.

It was time for them to go to this event, whether he liked it or not. He wished that he knew why Sebastian was acting differently toward him lately... He dreaded the ride there, but all the while he had a feeling that things would not go like he expected. He just didn't know what to expect, and that was part of the problem.

Sebastian led him to a nice stretch limousine. It was solid black and shiny... It kind of reminded him of the demon's attire when he was in his true form.

They would arrive soon, and he would be all alone. He just knew everyone was going to want to talk to his Master. He was nothing but a lowly servant. They would simply ignore him, and he was not used to that... He constantly wondered why he would want to bring him to a place like this anyway. It didn't make sense. But then... nothing did anymore.

All he could do was settle into the comfortable gray plush seats with a frown, and wait for it to be over.

"How long will the ride take?"

Sebastian smiled at him, comfortingly. It was different from his usual sinister smirk. "It isn't far... It shouldn't take more than half an hour, at most."

Ciel couldn't resist returning the smile, if only for a moment. However, he chose to keep his thoughts to himself for the time being. He went back to looking out the dark tinted windows, taking in all of his surroundings.

The two enjoyed the rest of the ride in silence.

* * *

When they arrived, the palace was nothing like he had expected. Ardent decor, lovely and wispy and beautiful, surrounded Lucifer's castle with mysterious beauty. Everything was made of pure white marble, and trimmed with the finest gold. It wasn't dull and depressing, as he had expected a castle in hell to be. It was bright, and magnificent.

Ciel found himself wishing he had a place like this. It stole his breath away, as he gazed up at the intimidating towers that hung everywhere, the grand spires tilting this way and that... And of course the simple angelic looking statues that popped up here and there.

The limo dropped them off, and the two linked arms, then made their way to the main entrance. The atmosphere was a little more casual than Ciel was used to... There was no one there to keep out people who were not supposed to be there. But then, who would dare to come uninvited to a party in hell? The idea was ludicrous, at best.

"Announce yourselves," A gray-haired older man in glasses holding a clipboard stated suddenly.

"Lord Sebastian Michaelis, and this is my date."

Ciel's head snapped around. "What?"

"Ignore him, it's his first time here," The demon covered.

The man nodded, before stepping aside to allow them in. "Welcome."

"Another outburst like that and I'll take you straight home..." Sebastian murmured to him once they'd been formally announced.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Ciel countered.

"Behave yourself."

"Hm. Whatever."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but he spotted something that he needed to attend to. He immediately wandered off, and began making small talk with various people that Ciel didn't even recognize.

His Master was apparently well-known in this place. Either that, or he was merely putting on an extravagant show for Ciel's benefit. Deep down he knew that wasn't true. Sebastian wasn't the type to bother with trivial things like that. If he said he knew people, then he did. He might be surprisingly good at deception, but this was something that one could not so easily fake.

Before too much time has passed, Sebastian came back to him. He didn't seem to want to leave him alone for too long, for which Ciel was grateful.

A man with short choppy dark hair and a soothing smile approached them. "I suppose this is one of your servants, eh Michaelis?"

"No. Actually, this is Ciel. My date."

"Are you serious? You never bring a date!" The man extended his hand, which he hesitantly took. The man had a very weak handshake. "I'm even more surprised that you've brought another male. That isn't exactly common, but who am I to judge?"

"What a faggot," A short, thin, wispy blond woman muttered as she walked by.

"Don't mind her. She's always been a tart," The man with the dark hair and nice suit bid them farewell. "I must be on my way. Nice seeing you again."

"That was Lord Jasper, he has the same status here that I do," Sebastian told Ciel after the man had walked away. "But of course, even commoners are allowed at a Gala... So be careful who you talk to."

"Like it even matters..."

And the evening continued on in this manner, with Sebastian trying to make light of everything, and Ciel rolling his eyes and saying that he didn't care in the least. He wasn't planning on talking to anyone anyway, if he could help it. And that seemed to suit his Master just fine.

After a while, things seemed to get boring. The small talk died down, and Sebastian led him onto the main floor, where there were many people dancing in elegant attire.

"Shall we?" Gracefully, he extended his hand to the boy.

"Sure," Ciel's cheeks turned a very slight red. It was nearly imperceptible but it was there.

They'd might as well dance. They did come all this way... And what kind of person would refuse their date a dance? He wasn't going to question it. Besides, it was kind of nice. They were playing a waltz, currently.

Losing himself in the music, Ciel swayed gracefully back and forth, holding onto his Master for support. He still wasn't used to thinking of Sebastian in that way; as his Master... But it was somehow starting to come a little more naturally to him.

A sudden realization made him kind of sad... Sebastian was treating him much better than he'd treated the demon when the tables were reversed. That alone did not make sense. You would think he'd be angry or something?

That was when the thought first entered his mind. And it would stay there, regardless... Sebastian must be planning something. And it would have to be something really bad, considering how nice he was being to Ciel. There was no way that a mistreated slave would turn the tables and then go easy on their new pet. No chance in hell.

He decided he needed to try to talk to get his mind off things. "Why is everyone so surprised that I'm here with you?"

"Because..." Sebastian responded, as he twirled him around and they spun. "It is unconventional for a male to bring another male. And I am the one who always seems to be seen alone, among the demonic population. I usually don't bring anyone with me."

"Why me? And why now?"

The demon smirked. "Why not?"

As the song ended, Sebastian bowed charmingly, escorting his date off the dance floor. Ciel was taken aback at the way he was being treated. He really was not used to this... Things were so different here. The fact that it was unconventional aside, it was strange that anyone would even be allowed to bring another male as their date was something that puzzled him. It would have been unacceptable where he was from.

"Sebastian... Wh-"

An intimidating man with long blond hair and saccharin blue eyes approached them. He was wearing a very fancy ensemble, all done in shimmering gold, trimmed with traces of magnificent white. Everything else seemed to go quiet when he appeared. Ciel knew he must be someone of great importance.

"Ah... Sebastian Michaelis... Just the man I wanted to see," He purred, in a smooth silken tone.

"Lucifer," Sebastian acknowledged him with a dip of his head.

Ciel just stared in awe... This couldn't really be... _That _Lucifer, could it? His Master hadn't even put a title with the name. And everyone was staring. It was like they all knew him.

"Come. There are matters that we must discuss. Let us find a more private setting. And bring your tasty little morsel with you... I've a feeling we'll be needing him."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh... This may not be good... Stupid cliffhangers!**

**-k.R.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers... Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you._

* * *

**CHAPTER** **17:**

The man winked at him, and Ciel cringed away in disgust. He was beautiful, yes... But there was something about him that just seemed to evil, so very vile... He couldn't put his finger on it, but if he had one word to describe the man, it would be 'slimy'. He reminded him of some kind of scum. The worst type of person.

They followed him to a small booth in the back of the main room. Other people were dining and some were sitting and talking quietly amongst themselves. Others were dancing on the huge white marble floor.

"Now... Aren't you even going to introduce us?" Lucifer asked, as they all sat down.

"I'm sure he knows of you," Sebastian yawned, signaling that he was bored with the conversation and wanted to leave.

The man whisked his long golden hair over one shoulder, stroking it adoringly. He seemed to be proud of it. Golden bangs framed his face, falling in place to hide his obvious beauty from the world.

Ciel had learned a long time ago that beauty was never as beautiful as it seemed... Just because someone looked good, did not mean they actually were good. There was something about this man that was just off... But there was no real detail that he could exactly put his finger on. Just a vague feeling.

"I'm Prince Lucifer. One of the crown princes of hell."

He extended his hand, but Ciel did not take it. "I don't care who you are. What business do you have with us?"

"Oh..." He pulled back, as if burned. "A bossy little thing, aren't you? We'll see if we can't straighten out that attitude of yours, soon enough."

The man pulled his hand back, getting ready to strike Ciel. Sebastian stopped him from touching what was still his, for the time being. He held his wrist just inches above the boy's head, before finally shoving his arm away in anger.

"You will be doing no such thing."

Ciel said nothing. He just sat in silence, waiting for whatever was going to happen to hurry up and happen already so they could leave. He was tired of this Gala now. Part of him wanted to run away... He was feeling what he now recognized as fear for the first time in a long time. Just feeling the energy in the room when Lucifer was nearby was enough to send him into a panic. He wanted to run. But he stayed next to Sebastian, assuming that to be the safest place he could be right now.

"Look," Lucifer's tone darkened, and he leaned toward them across the table. "I'm done playing games with you. I want his soul. As promised."

Sebastian looked like he wanted to strangle the other demon, but he held back. "I am willing to sacrifice the other souls in my possession... All of them. How's that for a trade?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment. It was actually a pretty good deal. Or so Sebastian thought. Part of him already knew the Prince wouldn't go for it.

"Unacceptable. This is one of the most desirable souls... A young boy who has been through hell and back during his short lifetime. Surely you would not deny me the pleasure of tasting that."

Sebastian did not falter. "You promised me that I had six months. Are you going back on that now?"

"I'm not going to sit here and be haggled over like a piece of meat!" Ciel shouted through clenched teeth. "If you've got something to say to me, say it. Otherwise I think we should go."

"Your Master decides what you will do," Lucifer stated bitterly. "Or haven't you learned that yet? Sebastian, you really ought to teach your pets their place. Keep them in line."

"Mind your own business," Sebastian hissed.

"This was supposed to be my fucking meal!" The golden demon yelled. "As I said, I am done. And I will not hesitate to get _my father_involved, if I have to!"

That seemed to be enough to incite some kind of fear within Sebastian. Ciel marveled at him, unused to seeing him the way he was now... Stricken with such an absolute fear and something close to uncertainty. But the lesser demon seemed to know of a few loopholes for whatever predicament he'd gotten them into.

"I will remind you of our six month agreement. You cannot do anything because as one of the crowned princes of hell, you are bound by your word."

"For now..." Lucifer choked up. "Only for now."

Ciel gasped when he man grabbed his arm suddenly, from across the table. "Ow! Let go!"

"Soon you will be mine... _All _mine. To do with as I please. And then I will devour you completely..."

Sebastian yanked him away, keeping him out of the other demon's reach. "Stay away from him. He's not yours just yet."

With a smirk, he led his prize away from the table and the supposed nobleman who was there. Lucifer stayed there, brooding for a bit. He was in a foul mood once again.

Blue eyes looked up at the dark demon, as they walked away... Ciel was very confused. "What just happened?"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you."

"That's ridiculous!" He argued. "It does concern me, because you were arguing over me. He wants to eat me or something, and you were going to let him... Because you almost had no other choice!"

"But I _did_have a choice," The demon purred delightedly. "I always have an out. And I use it."

The young servant did not know what was going on, but he didn't like it one bit. Sebastian was beginning to get annoyed. He wanted to make an excuse to just leave this Gala. The festivities would go on for as long as the other demons would allow...

"Whatever. Just... Can we go now?"

"Be a good boy," Sebastian pinned him against the wall, suddenly and licked his ear. "And maybe if you're lucky, you'll be rewarded for your good behavior later..."

Ciel's blush covered from his chin all the way to his ears. He hadn't even seen that coming. He really should learn to be more alert... Especially in a place like this. He always had to remind himself that he was in hell. Something about this just seemed so unreal.

Finally, he was released and began to follow his Master around. Sebastian wasn't ready to go home just yet. There was still another matter he had to attend to first.

Someone that Ciel recognized was sauntering her way toward them... He could barely believe his eyes when he spotted her in the crowd. Her long grayish, almost lavender hair... And her dress was something wicked and sinister looking. It wasn't that far off from what he was used to seeing her in, and yet something was just a little off about her.

Vying for his Master's attention, he gasped out a single word and cast a glance in her direction.

"Hannah...?"

"Oh, so I see you did make it to the Prince's Gala after all."

"It's a been long time Sebastian," She greeted both of them with a small curtsy, as Sebastian kissed her hand. The action made Ciel seethe with silent rage, though he said nothing about it. "Ciel. You've grown up a bit."

"Sure," Ciel scoffed.

"You'll have to excuse him..." Sebastian covered for his lack of social graces. "He's only just arrived here. He belongs to me."

"I don't belong to anyone!" The boy protested, in vain.

"Be sure to teach him how to behave in polite society... He'll be needing it, eventually. Speaking of needing things, I've heard that you wished to speak with me privately?"

Hannah made absolutely certain to make Ciel feel small and insignificant. She was good at that. She smirked when Sebastian left the boy's side and followed her through the nearest door. It was plain white, and looked like it led to a closet or something. Though he couldn't see inside, because everything was dark.

"Stay here. Don't talk to anyone. And stay out of trouble I will be back momentarily..."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave me alone?" Ciel scowled. "Especially when every demon here is after me?"

"You'll be okay..." Sebastian kissed his forehead, which only served to piss him off.

Through gritted teeth, he growled. "Fine..."

Hannah led the way, and the two disappeared. Ciel put his ear to the door as soon as they had vanished, but he couldn't hear a thing. No sounds, nothing at all... It seemed like they were only gone for a few minutes, and they came back. He was glad no one had bothered him while his Master had so carelessly left him alone.

Surprisingly, the woman said nothing to him. She turned a quick curtsy to him out of respect, before going on her way.

"That was fast," He scoffed. "What did you two talk about? And why did it have to be discussed in private?"

"This is neither the time nor the place to discuss such things," Sebastian warned. "Besides, it's late... We should be getting home soon. Shall we retire for the evening?"

He'd had more than enough of this already. All Ciel wanted to do was go home and curl up in the big comfy bed that he sometimes shared with his Master. Ciel solemnly nodded, and they began saying goodbye to people...

* * *

**A/N: Gah! So much talking in this chapter! But at least more stuff finally happened. Hannah wasn't originally supposed to be in this story, but then I realized that I need her for something. So there ya go. Logics. :D I promise the next few chapters should be more interesting... -coughAndHaveYaoicough-  
**

**-k.R.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

_Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers... Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you._

* * *

**CHAPTER** **18:**

Thol was waiting for them when they arrived. The teen happily took their coats and escorted them to their room. He'd taken care of everything while they were gone. Ciel wondered if maybe sometimes Sebastian took his servants for granted... But of course he did! He was a demon. He found that he always had to keep reminding himself of that little fact.

"So... Did anything interesting happen?"

As it stood, Ciel did not even want to talk. He was tired... Just so sick of everything. And all he wanted to do was go to sleep. That was his only escape right now.

"I need you to go to a meeting in my place," Sebastian told him.

"Me?" Thol squeaked. "A... a lowly servant? Are you certain, my Lord?"

Ciel cringed upon those last two words. It was ironic... There had once been a time when he honestly believed that he would never tired of hearing those words. But now... Now he had a much darker outlook, if that were even possible.

"Yes..." The demon continued. "I am supposed to meet with the Prince next month to discuss some business. But it seems that I will be unable to make it."

Ciel turned to him, scowling. "Is this about me again?"

They were just outside of Sebastian's room now.

A pale girl with messy brown hair and eyes the color of emeralds sauntered by, interrupting them. She looked a mess. Ciel felt kind of bad for her, but then he realized who she was... He hated this girl. Hated her with all of his might. If he were in a higher position, he would have loved to see her killed. But apparently her soul had been summoned to hell, which meant that she had already died.

_ '...That's a shame.' _He mused.

"Hmm... Something else just occurred to me. Matilda, it seems that I may have need of you, after all."

The girl looked afraid. And she probably should be, if Sebastian's former reputation as a demonic entity were anything to go by.

Yet still, she bowed her head submissively. But still she did not speak. Ciel was now under the impression that she was mute. After nodding in agreement, she went on her way to wherever it was she was going. Probably to bed. It looked like she'd been working all day or doing something, at least.

"Well that was awkward..."

"Look, can we just go to sleep?" Ciel growled. He was exhausted by this point.

"Sounds like someone's eager to be alone with a certain _other_someone..." The servant boy smirked. "I'll leave you two alone."

Sebastian said nothing, he just let the two of them bicker. He would have all of his goals accomplished, soon enough. For now, all he would have to do is wait and play all of his cards just right in the meantime.

"We should rest now," The demon said this more to himself than anyone, but it was like he was addressing everyone at the same time. "Come on.

Ciel had an adorable blush on his face. "Uhm... Are you going to... ah... Sleep in here tonight?"

"Of course. You sound almost eager..." The demon pinned him against the door, hot breath in his ear. "Is that something you want? Would you like it if I did?"

He turned the door handle, causing Ciel to nearly trip over himself in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. He could smell a faint trace of wine on his Master's breath... Maybe that was why he was acted like this?

He didn't want to sleep with him when he was drunk. Somehow, he would have felt like he was taking advantage of Sebastian if he did that. But then he remembered that the older man was his Master, he was a demon in hell, and he was keeping him prisoner here for no apparent reason. He also intended to eat his soul, and Ciel damn well knew it was only a matter of time until he did. Or let someone else do it...

Deciding it didn't matter whether Sebastian truly was inebriated or not, the boy began to grind against his Master. He was feeling neglected lately, anyway. So he figured he'd might as well go with it.

"Mmmm... I'd be careful doing things like that, if I were you. It might get you in trouble."

"I'm already in trouble," Ciel licked along his jaw, having to stand on tiptoe because the other man was so much taller than him. "But not as much trouble as you."

With a hiss, the demon pinned his wrists above his head. He had him against the wall, beside the door, which incidentally was still open...

No one cared.

Red droplets glinted in what little light there was, as Sebastian bit into his lower lip. He placed one hand behind the boy's head to hold him in place. He wanted total control, and would not settle for anything less. His other hand was busy unfastening his pants.

The velvety fabric slid across his skin, and a hand wrapped around his member. Ciel couldn't hold back a moan, as he was viciously violated. Before he could do anything about it, the demon was on his knees, looking up at him in lust. He felt the heat coming from his warm breath... And he was inside Sebastian's mouth, the hot wet suction nearly making him want to fall to his knees too.

"Ohhh... Oh my god, please stop..."

Sebastian didn't listen. He just kept sucking him off until he felt his orgasm approaching. Then he stopped for a moment, just staring up at him. He was waiting to see his reaction. All it would take was one more stroke; one more simple little touch and it would send him over the top.  
"Nnngh!" Ciel's eyes rolled back into his head when the demon lightly ran his tongue over the head, taking him into his mouth one last time.

Creamy white fluid filled Sebastian's mouth, and he rose to his feet then. He said nothing, but loomed over his slave dangerously.

Before he knew it was happening, he found his lips captured by his Master... A creamy tongue licked at his own, covering with his own seed. The thick mixture tasted strange in his mouth. But he couldn't stop himself from kissing back with everything he had. The taste of himself on Sebastian's tongue was too much, and he was already hard again.

Palming his Master's erection found him with one wrist pinned above his head. Ciel was being held against the wall again. His other hand settled to tangle in Sebastian's hair, pulling him as close as he possibly could.

And then he pulled away... "Shall we go to bed?"

"No," Sebastian breathed across his neck. "I'm going to take you... Right here."

Nuzzling the boy gently, he let his lips move against the warm pulse of his jugular vein. His bared his teeth and they scraped, ever so lightly, across the blank canvas of skin.

"Right now?" Red eyes stared back into the big blue ones, as he watched his Master with a mix of confusion and awe.

"_Right now_..."

The demon bit down, searing his victim with a mark as his teeth sunk into warm flesh. Ciel didn't understand what was happening, but all he knew was that it felt good... _Really_damn good.

His pants were around his ankles, so all he had to do was step out of them. His shoes went with them, and he felt hands pawing impatiently at his shirt. Before he could even blink, Ciel was fully nude. A heavy blush settled over his cheeks, when he noticed that his Master was still dressed. He wasn't sure whether to ask him to remove his clothes or just take them off or what...?

He noticed his hands working at the zipper, and Sebastian's member escaped the confines of his own pants. It was heavy and hard with pent-up lust... Pre-cum dribbled from the tip, and Sebastian moaned when Ciel's hand wrapped around it curiously.

"Don't..." The demon pressed into his touch, but then he seemed to lose all self-control. Slamming him against the wall, Sebastian grabbed both of his legs, and picked him up, parting his ass cheeks and pressing into him. This gave Ciel no choice but to wrap his legs around his waist.

He cried out in pleasure when his Master slid inside... Sebastian's massive cock slid further into his depths, making him moan even louder.

"Mmm... Faster?"

He smirked. The boy seemed so unsure of himself. "I don't hear you begging yet." He continued at the same slow pace... Then, even slowing down a bit until he was moving torturously slow. "Hm?"

"I can't take it anymore! I need it... Nnnh, please?"

"Please what?"

The slave boy thought for a moment. "Please... Master?"

He didn't answer. There was a split second of tension, in which Ciel believed he had made some kind of mistake, or said the wrong thing. But then the demon grasped his hips even harder, and started slamming into him. There was such force behind each thrust that it made Ciel's entire body slide up and down the wall.

Crying out, his muscles clenched and he came all over both of their stomachs. The sticky white substance got all over Sebastian's clothes. Ciel hoped he wouldn't be angry with him about it later...

The demon also reached his climax, a few moments later... He screamed Ciel's name in pure pleasure. He panted harshly, having to struggle to catch his breath.

Ciel couldn't feel his legs anymore... He felt his balance shifting, as Sebastian walked them over to the bed, still inside of him.

"That was... amazing."

He realized they weren't finished when Sebastian climbed right on top of him. He loomed over the boy, ominously. Saying nothing, he started moving again immediately.

"It's never anything short of amazing between us, eh?" His Master purred into his ear, licking the edge as he moved inside him at a leisurely pace.

After several minutes of this, he abruptly stopped, causing the boy to whine softly.

"Why'd you stop?" He mewled.

Sebastian decided it was time to lose his clothes. He just wanted to be comfortable now that he knew his needs were being met. Climbing down into the floor, he hurriedly removed everything, before crawling up from the foot of the bed. He was taking his time, being sure to look sexy for his lover. He was slinking across the bed like a cat on the prowl. By the time he reached his destination, he could see the boy was already panting and writhing with need.

Placing one hand under Ciel's back, he flipped him over on the bed. He had no choice but to kneel on his hands and knees. Now that he was on all fours, Sebastian slammed back into him. He was violent, and passionate and... Absolutely possessive.

"Mmmm..." The demon bucked his hips wildly, not giving his quarry a chance to recover first. "That's better."

Ciel enjoyed the way he was being so rough with him, but at the same time, it made him wonder if maybe he really was only toying with him. He was slowly starting to forget himself, and everything that he had been working so hard for. He needed to somehow escape from hell... But there seemed to be no way to do that. He was trapped. And he hated being trapped. All thoughts of escape were pretty much lost.

As it was, he was currently struggling to remain on all fours. After a long time of taking it, he finally collapsed on the bed, his chest pressed into the mattress. His knees still help him up, and he knew it was becoming obvious that he was barely able to take the pounding he was receiving.

"Do you like the way it feels... having my big, hard cock inside of you... like this?"

Upon hearing those dirty words whispered in his ear, Ciel moaned and moved back to meet every thrust. His muscles were clenching tightly, and he cried out each time Sebastian's hard shaft pounded into him.

"Aaah! I'm close! Pleeeease... Nnnn- Mmhmmm..."

The bedsheets became sticky beneath him when he reached his climax. He also felt it when his Master was finished, moments later. He felt completely full inside, and he was so worn out. Ciel felt like he had never been so tired in his life... All he wanted to do was curl up with his Master and go to sleep. He hoped Sebastian wouldn't leave him alone after this... He really didn't want to be alone tonight.

Curling into his side, he draped one leg over Sebastian's and let one arm fall over his chest. He was so tired, but so afraid... Everything was happening way too fast. The boy's mind raced, until finally he gave in to the feeling.

"You should know that I've decided... I'm taking you as my mate..." Sebastian murmured in the quiet darkness, as they slowly settled into sleep. "...Ciel?"

He looked to his right, to find his lover was already asleep. Smirking like a Cheshire cat, he pulled the black silken comforter over them.

"Goodnight... My love." A gentle kiss was placed on his forehead. "Mine. _All mine_..."

...

It was a few hours until Thol passed by Sebastian's room. He saw that the two of them were curled up together, sound asleep. With a small smile, he blew out the candles and closed the door. He locked it from the inside so they weren't able to be disturbed...

* * *

**A/N: If you're wondering, Matilda is not an OC. She is the girl from one of the episodes when Sebastian had to sleep with her (it was more than a little implied, sorry) to save them from Angela. So yeah... Not my creation. Thol and Lucifer are my two main OC's for this story. But I have to admit, even I think Lucifer is kind of cliché. Too late to do anything differently on such short notice. Sorry.**

**Uhm, and yay for Yaoi scenes! XD That's all I have to say about this chapter...**

**-k.R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Eternity  
by Kaline Reine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anything associated with it._

Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, Slash, M/M, homosexual relations, etc. There are also adult situations and dark themes. If that isn't your thing, or if you feel disgusted or offended by it, then please look elsewhere for your entertainment. The rest of you, feel free to enjoy. Also, I'm adding a warning for slight spoilers... Sort of. Although this is very different from the anime, it might ruin some things for you.

* * *

**CHAPTER** **19:**

Things had been pretty normal for the last month. Or at least, it was as close to normal as they could get...

Ciel hadn't followed through with his plan to find a way to escape. He still thought of it, every now and then, but he couldn't bring himself to go through with it. And he also found it difficult to come up with any type of specific plan, simply because he didn't really know enough about where he was. It would probably take a long time. He'd have to learn how things worked here, if he wanted to do that.

For now, he would have to put up with obeying Sebastian until something else happened. His worst fear was that Lucifer might actually succeed in getting him. That would mean his soul would be devoured... He still didn't know what that would feel like.

He felt a little strange for thinking so, but if someone had to eat his soul, he would much rather it be Sebastian than anyone else. He was certain that he would be far more gentle than any of the other demons would.

But Ciel wasn't even really sure if it would even hurt or not. He had already decided that he would never let it come down to that. If things took a turn for the worst, and it looked like someone else would gain control over him, he would run away. He'd have to, in order to survive. But for now, he still held on to hope that it wouldn't come to that.

His attention snapped back to the current situation.

"You look..." Sebastian wore a small smile, as he adjusted the coat worn by the younger man who stood before them. "Er, well... You certainly look the part."

Thol did look good in the outfit that his Master had chosen for him. It was something like a traditional business suit, and most of it was black. "With all due respect Master, are you certain this will be acceptable? I wouldn't want to anger anyone... Especially any of the higher demons."

"Just do whatever they ask of you, as long as it's within reason, and you will be fine."

"I'll keep that in mind," He straightened his tie, forest green to match his eyes, and fixed his hair in the mirror.

When he was ready, he turned to the leave the room. Thol simply waved a quick farewell to Ciel and Sebastian. He was fully prepared to go to the meeting he'd been assigned to. He was supposed to attend in his Master's place.

"See you later. I should be back soon, but don't wait up for me."

"Sure."

Sebastian wasn't sure what he meant by that, but it didn't really matter. He trusted his servant to do what was necessary... As long as he didn't have to deal with Lucifer himself, it would be fine. He really didn't want to risk having a fight with one of the crowned princes of hell. That would not bode well for him. Especially considering what he was planning...

* * *

As soon as everything was in place, Thol left the castle. He wasn't entirely sure he was ready for this, but... He had no choice. It was his duty to serve his Master, until the end of time.

During his lifetime, the vast majority of his time had been wasted. He'd wanted to be free from all of that. And Sebastian had done many things to help him accomplish his goals. He knew that he owed it to him. But he'd been in a horrible situation... And summoning a demon had been the only way out. Nothing scared him anymore. Not even the Devil himself.

He really didn't know what to think of Ciel... It was clear the boy was from the Victorian era. Probably some time in the 1800's, if he had to pinpoint it. Thol was from the 1990's. He would always be a 90's kid. In Hell, none of that seemed to matter. This wasn't a time period; it was eternity.

It didn't take long for one of Sebastian's drivers to take him to the Prince's estate. The enormous palace of white and gold seemed to almost glitter in the distance. It wasn't until he stepped out of the car that it really came together, though.

"Nice place..." The teen muttered, closing the car door behind him and watching as the other servant drove away, leaving him behind.

He was let in by two unknown servants, who opened the enormous golden doors for him. The whole place was entirely too flashy for his taste, but he would deal with it for his Master. He knew this whole thing involved Ciel somehow, and that would also explain why Sebastian was willing to do almost anything to avoid coming here today... Including sending a servant in his place.

Thol knew he didn't belong here... He was used to living in a filthy hovel, barely excusable as a shack. He'd had such a rough life... If, at some point during his former lifetime, someone had told him that he would be at Lucifer's palace in the real, actual hell, he would have probably slapped them for being so stupid.

He walked in to the room where he'd been instructed to go to wait for the meeting to begin. There were two demons just making their way out, and when he came in there was a man with long flowing golden hair waiting for him. He was dressed up in the flashiest golden clothing, and everything was impossibly shiny. It could only be Lucifer.

The boy had been expecting to meet a dark prince today... But this man was anything but dark. In fact, he seemed just the opposite, full of light.

"Welcome..." He gestured to an adjacent chair, in which the servant immediately sat. "I assume Sebastian did not have the nerve to show up himself today?"

"My Master sends his sincerest apologies, your Highness." Thol tried his best to stay respectful, despite the man's condescending attitude. "He was unable to meet with you today, as he has many things that he must attend to. Currently, he is dealing with an ongoing rivalry with a certain Duke."

"I like you... Tell me about yourself."

"Forgive me, but I do not see how that relates to this meeting. I wasn't told the nature of his business here today, however-"

"Stop," Lucifer held up a gloved hand to silence him. "If I cannot see Sebastian, then you will have to do. Know that I cannot and will not do business with anyone that I do not know. You are but a servant. Your intentions are questionable at best."

Thol nodded in understanding. His black bangs fell into his face, and he left them there. he liked the feeling of having something to hide behind... Even if it were only a thinly veiled curtain of hair.

"Very well... I've been serving Lord Sebastian for over two hundred years. I am originally from the 90's, relatively modern times on Earth. At least, that was my most recent incarnation. I'm told that I bargained away my soul, and therefore that will be the last incarnation I will be able to have. But I have no regrets. I'm a simple person, and I've lived a simple life. In the end, I got what I wanted, so I can't complain."

"That's not what I meant. What kind of things do you enjoy?"

Thol just looked at him blankly, saying nothing. This man could not possibly be serious... Could he?

"Oh nevermind," Lucifer seemed to grow bored with the current conversation. "I suppose we'll move on with business, then." He folded his hands across the top of the heavy looking white desk. "I have an agreement with Sebastian, regarding his newest little toy. Has he told you about this?"

"No... Actually he told me that he wasn't entirely sure, and that you would fill me in on whatever it was. His only real instruction was that I am to say no to whatever your demands are, regarding Ciel. That is what I am prepared to do."

Blue eyes rolled back in his head, and he seemed exasperated. "Our current arrangement is that he gets to keep his pet for another six months... Now technically he has only five left. But after that time passes, Ciel's soul is mine."

"Oh..." Thol blinked. He was still clueless. "I see. What good would that do?"

"We must eat souls to survive... And to thrive. It's both a blessing and a curse. Ciel is rightfully mine, as Sebastian had promised me long ago that if he ever gained such a valuable delicious soul, it would be mine."

"Uh-huh..."

"You aren't really listening, are you?" Lucifer glared at him. "This is serious!"

"I've no doubt."

"...Do you know who I am?"

He thought about it for a moment. This was one of the son's of Satan himself. Lucifer was known not only in this region of hell, but all over the world. Those living and dead all knew of him. And he was said to be quite a scary man... But so far, Thol didn't see what everyone was so afraid of. He knew what such a demon was capable of. Yet, he did not feel the fear that he was probably supposed to. He really didn't feel anything.

Before he could react, the man had disappeared, only to reappear behind him. Thol jumped out of the plush chair, only to be turned around and pushed against the table.

"I am one of the crowned princes of hell, the son of Satan himself. I am the devil's offspring, and I can do whatever I want. This is my realm to rule as I please..." He paused, to lean in as close as possible to the teen, until they were almost touching. "Do you even know what I could do to you?"

Just a breath apart, Thol's whisper was barely audible. "Do it then..."

He had just made a grave mistake, and it was completely unintentional. He had piqued the curiosity of an infinitely powerful demon. And now he would suffer the consequences...

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was a fun little interlude, I guess... I know it seems kind of random, but it is actually important to the story. Otherwise I wouldn't have added it in. Thol is my OC. I may use him for something again, some time. This particular Lucifer is also my OC, but I am sure there are many interpretations of him. ;) Lol. And that is funny, because I once swore that I'd never make a Lucifer OC for any reason. You never know... This is shaping up to be a fun story.**

**-k.R.**


End file.
